The Necklace
by The Lady Pyrien
Summary: When a girl gives a boy a necklace, it links them as friends forever. War seperated them. The only thing to remind them of their friendship is that necklace. Please Read & review. DeiXSaku COMPLETE!
1. Necklace

-1Pairing: Deidara and Sakura

Disclaimer: I do not own Deidara Sakura or any character from Naruto. Masashi Kishimoto Sensei does, if I did it would be about DeiDeiKun!

Summary: When two kids are separated early in their friendship by war, will they know each other in the future? DeiSaku

A/N: ok so this is my first posted fan fiction… I want to know what you readers think, but please no flames of bad words. If you don't like the pairing then spare me and don't read. Thank you

Sabaku no Kurai

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Deidara age 8

Ten years ago there was peace between Iwagakure and Konohagakure. It was the chuunin exams and it was set in spring this time of the year. This time the Tsuchikage and his two sons, Ichirozu and Deidara, were visiting the village. The eldest, of course was Ichirozu at age 10. This meant the youngest was Deidara at age 8. Both boys took after their mother in looks. Meaning both had bright blue eyes and silky blonde hair. Ichirozu wore his hair short and like his fathers. Deidara had it grown out and tied together at the tips. Their father, though, had passed the kekkei genkai. Palm mouths on their hands. Used to create explosives.

"Father" the little blonde eight year old had questioned his father, the fourth Tsuchikage, "why must we stay in the inn all the time?"

"Because, though we are allies of the Leaf, we do not know how long the peace will last," the mans voice had something in it like he knew something no one else did.

The little boy nodded and walked to the room he and his older brother shared while at their stay in Konoha. Ichirozu yawned as a waitress served him tea.

Deidara sighed and began thinking about how bored it was to be a son of a very important man. He never got out to go and play amongst normal kids or anything. He was constantly kept to his training. His father didn't want them to stop training the kekkei genkai, making their simple little bombs.

Now that's a different story for the little blonde. His brother and father usually could take any organic material and make it into a bomb for quick use, but the youngest took on the more artistic view on things and preferred moldable material, such as clay, and make sculptures that, of course, explodes.

His father yelled at him for it telling him he needed to be more reasonable and stop wasting time.

So here sat the young aspiring artist, staring at the festivities that took place before the exams each time to celebrate. He turned away from the window and saw his brother had run off somewhere, probably training with his father his the other room. No one else was in the room, so Deidara grabbed his cloak and slipped the hood up and climbed out the window into the busy streets ahead…

Present Deidara age 18---------

Flying high above the trees, his scope set to telescope view, Deidara scouted the ground below.

"Senpai," the orange mask clad boy muttered, "Are we there yet?" he complained and fidgeted heavily on the back of the clay bird.

"No Tobi, we are not, un." Deidara growled, "So stop asking! un!" the blonde had long lost patience with Tobi, "Anyway we are _almost_ there, un."

past Deidara age 8---------

The sights, the sounds. So many for the little boy to see and it was quite overwhelming. He couldn't believe how many ramen shops and bakeries there were! Walking around the market he realized he was lost. He wandered around helplessly until he came upon a park.

Many parents seemed to take their kids here this day, because so many children his age and more ran around. One girl though caught his attention. Short pink hair in cute little pig tails with adorable little sakura blossoms strung in the ties. She seemed to be crying and alone sitting on the seesaw. Her bangs covered her face, so it was a little hard to see her eyes.

"Hi," Deidara said walking up. "Are you okay?"

She just gasped shyly, "Go away…" she finally mumbled. The stubbornness Deidara received from his parents, both of his parents, caused his to disagree with her, "No," he said, "I think I'll sit right here in front of you." he sat down on the ground in front of her only to have the unpleasant experience of why the kids weren't playing on these things.

"AWWW MAAAN!" he jumped up and mud covered his entire backside, "Father is gonna be mad at me!" but he just fell into a fit of giggles.

The girl who had tried so hard not to laugh at him also fell into a mess of snickers and giggles. She laughed just as hard as him.

"I knew it! You can laugh!" Deidara burst out saying, "At it's very pretty!"

She buried her face into her knees again, "No it's not… I'm just a big forehead…"

Deidara smiles seeing the problem now, "Of course you are…" he saw her tense as she looked at him with water filled eyes, "But that what makes you who you are…" he grinned happily when she smiled.

Present--------

Tobi currently throwing rocks into a pond and Deidara was trying to set up the fire.

"Tobi get over here, un!" the blonde growled at his Akatsuki partner. Tobi jumped up and ran over, taking a seat on the opposite side of Deidara.

The fire was finally started and Deidara sat back to view the stars. "Senpai, what is this?" Tobi had been digging through their bags to find the food they were to eat that night, but in Deidara's bag he had found a necklace.

"Give that back to me, un!" Deidara leapt forward and snatched it from him, "Tobi, don't ever, EVER touch this!" Tobi nodded and got dinner starting, some instant ramen.

Deidara sat back against the tree and looked at the necklace. It had been years since he last just sat there and looked at it. He sighed and ran his fingers down the pendant, a clear glass orb with a cherry blossom embedded in its center carried in a falcons claw. He smiled thinking about when he had received it. He looked up and saw Tobi snickering.

"What, un!?" he snapped. "Senpai looked so happy!" Tobi was just smiling away under that mask of his, Deidara just knew it. "Shut up…un"

Past---------

"What's your name?" the pink haired, six year old asked the blonde.

"My father said I shouldn't tell anyone outside my village…" he answered.

"But…don't you live in Konoha?" she asked tilting her head to the side with a cute confused look.

"No," he answered, "I live in Iwa…" She gave him a concentrated look.

"Fine, if you wont tell me your name," she crossed her arms and smiled, "I'm _not_ going to tell you mine." Deidara glared.

"Fine…call me DeiDei, ok?" He smiled hoping this would at least stop madness!

"Okay, call me Kura…" She smiled and grabbed his hand, "Well today is a big day for you, DeiDei-chan, let's go see some festival!" She began to drag the boy.

"Whoa. Whoa. Whoa… DeiDei-_chan_?" He raised his eyebrow, and had a half pout look. She giggled, "You look more girly than most boys! I mean how many boys have long hair that's tied back like this?" A seven year old boy with long dark brown hair, white/lavender eyes, walked by. "Well,…that have blonde hair and blue eyes…" she quickly looked around. "But don't worry DeiDei-chan, I know you're a boy right?" she smiled and ran off towards the celebration. He just sighed and ran after her.

Soon, after a few hours or so, they sat down on a bench to eat a small lunch. Deidara bit down into the fruit filled pastry. The fruits juice ran down his chin and Kura giggled and pulled out a napkin and wiped it off of him. He grinned sheepishly and finished off the pastry.

Deidara set his paper plate down and felt something drop around his neck. He looked down and saw a necklace with a small pendant hanging from it. "I want to give this to you so we'll be friends forever!" she kissed his cheek. Deidara was shocked and his gloved hand shot up to his cheek.

He felt a hand grab his shoulder, "There you are!," a man growled, "Your father is very upset with you, young master," Deidara looked up to see a man with a Iwa hitai-ate.

"I'm sorry," Deidara could only say as he stood up. The man grabbed his hand and led the boy away. He turned to look at the girl who he smiled at. She tried to smiled back, but tears fell instead. The last thing he saw was her tears before he disappeared into the crowd.

The very next day the Tsuchikage declared war on Konoha. Many on both sides died. It was resolved over a six year time period. Though over these six years Deidara grew to be fourteen, he had a feeling that even though Iwa and Konoha were allies once more he would never again be able to return to see Kura-chan again. He trained hard to become a great ninja, but he was never good enough for his father. Late one night, at a special Iwa celebration, the Tsuchikage, Deidara's father, was assassinated.

"Get him!" someone yelled, "He went that way!" The assassin ran down an alley way and leapt along the tops of the buildings. To the ground, flew a small bird and with a single hand sign it grew many times its size. He jumped on and turned back to the village and glared ,"Never was I good enough for father…never was I good enough for anyone…never will I be an Iwa ninja again, …un" Deidara then flew off in search of the organization, Akatsuki.

A few months passed and he was Sasori's partner as Deidara or the Akatsuki.

Present---------

"Why are we going to Konoha again, Senpai?" Tobi had finally gone quiet for about five minutes before the question popped into his mind, but when he asked it Deidara was on his last nerve.

"Because, Tobi, Leader decided we were to gather information on the Kyuubi brat for Itachi, un,"

"Right Senpai, I knew that!" he chirped happily.

The journey, though, was cut short by a group of Konoha nin on a mission, but instead crossed paths with Deidara and Tobi.

Deidara immediately recognized the kid with black and orange clothes. The spiky blonde was the one who fought hard for the Kazekage, Sabaku no Gaara. One tall, slender male who had an appearance close to Itachi's little brother another man whom he did not recognize at all. The last one he knew as the pink haired girl, Sakura, who killed Akasuna no Sasori. Her green eyes burned with the intent to kill.

The blonde, Naruto Uzumaki, started to yell about the thought Deidara was dead and missing both of his arms because Kakashi took off the other one.

"Will you shut up, Naruto!" Sakura yelled at him and then gave him a nice bump on the head, "Apparently he's Akatsuki, he's got both arms, _and_ he's alive…" she looked up into the blue-green eye of the artist, "but…I'll change that." She whipped out a kunai and ran forth at the two, mainly Deidara, despite her team leader's yells to stop.

"Good, pinky, you, me, one-on-one, I'll avenge Danna's death, un," He stuck his hands deep with in the bags on either side of him and felt his kekkei genkai begin to work on the clay bombs.

Naruto ran after Sakura. But a certain orange masked shinobi stopped him by a hard kick to the chest that sent the blonde, Kyuubi vessel flying into a tree, "Did you see that Deidara-Senpai?" he called out, "I sent him flying!" followed by many sound effects.

The bomb expert hadn't heard him. He was busy trying to keep the pink haired kunoichi from hitting him with any of her chakra backed punches or kicks. He dodged all of the first barrage of punches, but a kick came out of nowhere and nailed him in the chest. He had the wind knocked out of him as he was sent flying into some trees. He felt short of breath as he got up to run, "At this rate I may die, un," he barely dodged a kunai, as he ran farther into the thickening foliage.

Naruto and Sai managed to escape from Tobi as Yamato fought him. "Sai, where are we?" Naruto called over to him. Sai who had the map and had studied knew exactly where they were. "Nothing," Naruto looked at him with a questionable look, "Sakura is in danger up there with that guy, what do you mean nothing?"

"Nothing, the edges of Earth country are huge faults and trenches and even canyons, as I said nothing," he replied cooly as they leapt forward.

Deidara looked at his palm as it worked on the bombs. When they spit up the clay he closed his hands and grinned feeling the clay mold in his palms. He loved the feeling. As he opened his hand he dropped the clay bombs and had them go to certain spots to await the medic kunoichi. He landed on a tree to catch his breath and realized it was hard to do seeing is how he felt pressure every breath. Beneath him the tree broke as the kunoichi connected her chakra pumped hand to it. He leapt and continued running.

He heard crashing behind him and knew she was little-by-little catching up to him ready to beat him to a bloody pulp. He saw the clearing up just a bit. "I will be able to activate a bomb up there, un,"

'Just a little further…' he thought, but just as those words processed his mind, he skidded to a stop as he was faced with a cliff. "What the hell!?" he growled stepping back, "Damnit! I forgot this was the border of the southern country area, un!" he turned around just as Sakura punched the ground below him. He leapt and was cornered by her once more. As she stepped forward, he felt his end near. He was standing on the very edge of the cliff. Looking back, he saw little rocks and stones fall into the depths below.

Naruto and Sai ran up just in time to see Sakura inching forward on the artistic criminal. What Naruto saw next was just enough to frighten him. Fear overtook his senses as he saw many small clay creatures surround the two at the cliff. "Oh no," was all his voice could manage.

Deidara saw his creations had finally caught up, "Now pinky you'll die here, un," he smiled, "Art is…" she backed up a bit, "…a BANG, un!" all of the bombs blew up and the cliff crumbled beneath them. Sakura fell along with the blonde. Deidara slipped not realizing it would blow the entire cliff. His head hit the side of the rock and he fell unconsciously to what lie below.

Naruto rushed to the edge and all that could be heard was Sakura's ear piercing scream, as she fell.

--------------------------------------------

please R&R i need ideas if anybody wants me to continue this story. A special thanks to Tsukihara Kitty for helping me submit this.


	2. SColding

-1 Chapter 2: Scolding

Sakura was falling. She had stopped screaming seeing how her end was near, she saw no point if she was to just die. Against her own wishes she looked down to see her own demise. But instead what caught her attention was the falling blonde beside her. 'Wait,' she thought as fear gripped her heart once more knowing this cliff was just toying with her for being to high, 'He could fly us back up before we hit the bottom…' her thoughts ended when she saw the blank expression on his face.

'**The bastard is unconscious!?'** inner Sakura roared.

As many times as she heard that your life flashed before your eyes when you die, but she never believed it. But all her theories were proved wrong when she closed her eyes and imagined her life. Her first real crush. No it wasn't Sasuke. Surprised? No it was a blue eyed blonde, not Naruto either, but the sweet boy she met on the day before the chuunin exam, ten years ago. He was nice and made her feel better about being friendless. His face, it was blurred now in her memories, she barely recalled what they had done that day. Though none of that stuck his name and hers were there. Why? Well she felt bad after that and wrote a small letter to him. She carried it with her every where knowing one day shed meet him again and give it to him. She smiled as she felt her tears fall. What had she done wrong to deserve this fate?

'I'll never forget DeiDei-chan,' she thought, 'And I hope he didn't forget his Kura-chan…'

Sakura closed her eyes and SPLASH! She felt surprised when she reached water instead of death.

'**WHAT IN THE!?' **inner Sakura yelped.

Sakura was happy that she wasn't liquefied on the ground below, but fear soon gripped her. If she didn't get to the surface she would be in big trouble. She kicked and pushed and kicked and pushed, until she finally had her head above the water. Air filled her lungs and she had never felt so glad to be alive.

To the shore, that was her next destination. As soon as she was there, she rested. She was extremely exhausted.

After her chakra had replenished a bit, she decided to view her surroundings. To her left was nothing but canyon and the river. To her right lay an unconscious man.

-----------Tobi and Yamato

Tobi kicked at the man before him, but like so many of his attempts, it failed to land. And when he failed to hit, Yamato saw the opening and kicked Tobi in his inner thigh resulting in him flying back several yards.

Tobi stood up; pain shot through his body from the same spot on his leg.

'I hoped I gave you enough time, sempai…' and with those thoughts, his vision blurred and he fell to the ground, '…Because I would feel…bad …if you had…di…ed' darkness over came his mind and he fell unconscious.

Yamato made a few hand signs and imprisoned the Akatsuki in a earth jutsu. "That will keep you until I get back…" looking back one last time and the jutsu, he quickly made his way towards his team.

------------Naruto and Sai

"We should go down there!!!!!! What if she hit a rock? OMG! She could be dead!" the hysterical blonde yelled, pacing back and forth.

"Calm down, one, we don't know how far it is to the bottom, and two, what if it's a trap?" Sai commented.

Naruto raised an eyebrow, "A trap?" 'What is this lunatic talking about?'

"It could a genjutsu we're dealing with," he looked into the face of a very confused shinobi. "Ok listen to what I have to say, you might learn something," he took a deep breath, "We lost track of her in the woods." he checked to see if Naruto was still following along, "We got there when she fell."

One more pause to see if the blonde was listening. He searched his mind for the most reasonable answer that would explain his views, "You see the Akatsuki will do anything to get Kyuubi and you will do anything to get her," so far Naruto was following with out trouble, "If they used genjutsu, then they know you would go down there and try to find her. But instead of the hag you'd be walking into a group of our enemies,"

Naruto was growling when he looked up, "Damn it! I hate having the nine tails!!! It left me in pain and sadness growing up and now I can't help Sakura!" he punched the tree nearest to him hard enough to allow it to crack strait up the center.

Sai sighed and walked into the trees, "Let's just search the surrounding forest." he ran off leaving a very pissed and unhappy blonde behind. Naruto crossed his arms taking one last look at the canyon before running after Sai.

--------------Yamato

Yamato ran and leaped through the trees hoping to soon reach his team. He heard an ear piercing scream that only belonged to a certain pink haired kunoichi. He rushed faster. A black flash rushed through his vision. He stopped on a branch and turned to face the object. Sai.

"What on Earth was that all about?" he queried. Sai simply looked away for a moment and Yamato caught the glimpse of what seemed to be regret and anger mixed. "Sai, where is Naruto and Sakura?" The mention of the medic seemed to be the source of Sai's facial expressions.

"Sakura (yeah yeah I know he calls her names, but hey it's the first time he's felt worried for her) was fighting the Akatsuki and we don't know where she is…" he looked up just as the blonde, blue-eyed boy ran up.

"We need to find her!" he yelled, "She could be hurt!" tears filled the eyes of the worried boy, but what could they do for all they know they would be walking into a trap set by the bijuu enemies. All they really could do was hope to find her in the forest or send ANBU after her.

Yamato just shook his head and ran deeper into the forest to look for their little kunoichi.

------------Deidara & Sakura

Sakura walked over to him and laughed as a pebble shot up from her feet and bounced off his head and into the silent river beside him and turned him on his back very carefully, as to not make his injuries worse, and placed her ear to his chest. What she heard startled her, for he was barely alive. 'He's clinging to life…' she thought. She checked his injuries and found his arm broken in two places and fractured by the wrist. His wrist was broken as well. He had a few more breaks within his body, six broken ribs and two fingers, to be exact. She found a head wound with would prove fatal if not taken care of. And lastly his twisted ankle, 'That will heal if he doesn't die first…' she told herself heartlessly.

'**Come now Sakura, you know you can't leave an injured person alone to die!' **inner Sakura shouted, **'Besides he's not that bad looking, I mean come on he's cute when he's sleeping…'**

Sakura twitched knowing her inner self was absolutely right, if she left even the most vile criminal on the planet to die when she had the power to save him, it would haunt her for the rest of her natural born life and beyond in to her after life. She sighed, 'Fine I'll heal the deadly wounds so he won't die immediately, but leave the smaller wounds… I mean he is the guy who killed Kazekage-sama and tried to kill Naruto…'

A few hands signs later, and a lot of chakra, she had the head wound, his fingers, and three of the broken ribs, the ones closest to puncturing his heart and lungs, all healed up. "There at least now he has a small chance of survival and I don't have to feel bad if he dies in his sleep,"

The sun set soon after as she had just set up the small fire with what fire wood laid at the bottom of the monstrous hole in the ground, and had drifted off into thought so she hadn't noticed the blonde awakening from the unconscious state.

(Deidara's POV) (a/n: first attempt at first person if a fanfic 'k? so be gentle if it sucks badly)

Crackling? Yes im sure that's what I heard. My eyes refused to open. My tongue felt dry and I felt sick. Something else reached my ears. Was that…was that humming I heard? I tried to move my arms to where I could push my self up, but unfortunately one of my arms was throbbing and heavy. Well I had trained for this kind of predicament, so I knew how to push myself up with out use of arm or legs.

Up we go--!? A searing pain shot through my chest and down into my left leg strait to my ankle and back to my chest. 'What's wrong with me, un?' I thought finally I was able to open my eyes… my eye scope… it was gone…

"You know you are seriously injured… I'll give you credit normally someone in your shoes doesn't wake up for several weeks let alone a few hours…" a female voice rand through my ears.

My head shot in the direction of the sound and I noticed a fire and the very pink haired girl, the one who brutally murdered my master, was sitting staring at me with her green eyes. Green like a very open sea… ok that was a weird way for me to describe my enemy…

"What are you going to do with me, un?" I managed to say through the dry throat. Oh kami, I needed something to sooth the burning. She just stares at me and then what I assumed was a friendly smile, quickly faded into a scowl. She glared emerald daggers at me and I was about to scream like a girl for my life.

"You think im low enough to hurt someone when they are injured!?" her eyes held anger that I'd never seen before, I literally trembled from more then the cold air. "I should kick you and cut you up for what you put me through awhile ago and for what you were attempting on Naruto, but your injured and even though against my thoughts to leave you to die, I saved your sorry ass!!!" I felt sick again, she should have killed me… but why didn't she is what I want to know.

"So why didn't you kill me?" I interrogated.

She looked at me with a sad sort of pity. I hated when people looked at me with eyes like that, it made me feel weak and I hated feeling weak! "Look I'm a medic ninja and see someone injured, I would have to be as evil as can be not to try to help them…" Her eyes softened as she looked into the fire.

Then I saw it. The look that I hadn't seen since the day I watched helplessly as my mother died of sickness, love.

"You see helping people and watching them get stronger and braver than ever before… it keeps me going from day to day… I love to see a sick child come back to me and thank me for helping them get better, or to see a wounded man happily hold his kid who cried that very night, because he would have died," her voice was sincere and soft, like a breeze on those warm summer days, where you just dangle your feet in the pond… I actually felt like crying…ME and Akatsuki for crying out loud, wanted to cry by just the very thought of the sick child or the man with his kid.

"Then I thought a very crazy thought…I though that if I were to save you… then maybe you…" she cut off and I bit my lip almost screaming for her to continue, but instead I asked calmly, "What…I'd do what, un?"

"Then maybe, you would leave Akatsuki and do something with your life… maybe go back to a life with out much worry or find someone that loved you for you and settle down with them and leave Naruto alone!" she was crying now. Her face too pretty-- wait… I'm going soft on people now! Deidara of the Akatsuki is not a softie!!

"I just hoped you would think strait for once and forget that evil is what you are pretending to be… to cover up the past that haunts you every day… forget it, your probably thinking, 'Oh look at her she's just some Konoha nin who wants life to be perfect," I couldn't disagree more, I almost told her that but she continued, "And to think you probably have killed more people then I have saved… both bodies and souls."

"I lost ya there, un," I had no idea what she meant by the whole bodies and soul thing.

"Figured," Now what the hell was THAT supposed to mean?

"You see when you killed the jinchuriki, did you ever once consider who else was hurt?" I see now… ,"See had you or Itachi or any other Akatsuki, killed Naruto, many people in our village would have died inside. I would have. I love him like a brother and to see him hunting down Sasuke, straining to find him and trying to keep you filthy dogs of evil away… it tears me apart… I hate walking in to Tsunade's office and seeing her yelling at Naruto for lack of sleep."

She looked at me with cold eyes, "It kills our Hokage inside to have to yell at him when all he's doing is what is right…" then something unexpected happened, she laughed.

"What do you care? You probably had you feelings ripped out by the devil himself…"

"Ouch, un." I muttered, "That cut me real deep there Pinky, un!" I said half sarcastic and half meaningful… it really did hurt me a bit, I mean c'mon no one is completely heartless… or well if you exclude Itachi, Orochimaru, Sasori… etc. etc…

She glared at me again. First thing that ran through my mind, 'She's gonna kill me, un!' second thing, 'She's gonna torture me!!!!…un' then… well after that my head got kind of light and I passed out…

(normal third person POV)

Sakura walked up to him and glared, "Great he's out cold!" She sighed seeing there was nothing she really could do but split and wrap his arm for him and go to sleep. So that she did, she only wished he could have been awake as she set his arm, in the most painful way possible, and bandaged it up with what supplies she had on her. The she carefully brushed some stray rocks out of her way when she laid down to sleep.

Sleep didn't come easy though. "Kami!!! It's so hard so sleep on the hard ground!!!" she yelled. Not only that her mind flooded with guilt.

'What does Naruto think about my disappearance?'

'Did he notice?'

'Did…did he even care?'

'Does Sai miss me or even Yamato?'

She looked over at the sleeping Akatsuki. Inner Sakura was right…'He does look cute…'

'**CHA! I told you!!!'** a loud blatant voice yelled out.

Sakura growled and closed her eyes. Sleep came faster now. And her world soon faded into darkness.

----------Yamato, Naruto, Sai, & Kakashi(who had been called to help apprehend Tobi)

Yamato released the imprisonment jutsu, but not before a restraint jutsu was placed on him.

Tobi sat there in the middle of the ground and watched as he was stares at by the four Shinobi. 'What do they want, Tobi wonders…'

"So, your name? Is it not Tobi?" the silver haired man asked.

Tobi yawned beneath the mask, despite the who knows how long nap he had from his injury, and nodded. "Yes, I am Tobi."

"What do you and the Akatsuki plan on doing anywhere bear Konoha?" Yamato asked. Tobi tilted his head.

"I thought you guys knew what we wanted… we wanted the Kyuubi jinchuriki so we could complete the collection!" he smiled under the orange face cover.

Kakashi growled, "Where is Sakura?"

Tobi had no idea what he was talking about, "Why would Tobi know?"

Kakashi glared, "You will tell me what the Akatsuki has done to Sakura!"

Tobi tilted his head again, "I'm telling you Tobi doesn't know…"

Kakashi reared up his leg and kicked the Akatsuki in the face breaking Tobi's nose and mask. The mask cracked down the middle and fell to Kakashi's feet. He looked at the face of the man. He was looking into one red, Sharingan eye and a half bandaged face. The bandage covered one left eye.

"O-Obi-Obito!?" Kakashi mumbled. He couldn't believe the resemblance of this Akatsuki to his long since dead friend.

The Akatsuki nodded. "But…But why? Why join the Akatsuki instead of going to Konoha?"

Tobi, or Obito Uchiha, sighed, "I was trapped under that rock expecting death after you and Rin left, but instead a man came along and saved me, you see I had been injured but it wasn't anything terrible in Zetsu-san's eyes," He bit his lip, "He helped me get better and led me to a new life where I would at least live away from terrible memories of having "died" in my closest friends' eyes."

The four Konoha nin listened intently as the Uchiha told his story, "He was part of the organization, Akatsuki that was just beginning to start and since I owe my very life to him, I dedicated my self to Zetsu and the Akatsuki."

Kakashi just looked at him with a shameful eye, "Obito…"

Obito raised and eyebrow and pulled something from his pack, despite being bound by Yamato's wood based jutsu, and threw the smoke bombs to the ground, "And so old friend, Tobi takes his leave…" his voice faded with the smoke and all that remained was the broken mask and the wood jutsu's medium, both broken upon the ground.

Kakashi growled and took a silent vow to find Obito and bring his friend back to the village, dead or alive, much like Naruto wanted Sasuke.

But first, they had to find Sakura.

* * *

Ok so there is chapter two and it took me forever to write because I have been out a lot and I just needed to find time. But hey don't we all have writing issues? Ok so thank you to all my reviewers

**Deidaraluver2o, SakuraUmeTheDeadSheNinja, Miyo-chan, Sakurakitty2, Crazy Neko Girl, Leana Mee, Akatsuki Ferret, French Toast-Swallowtail, itachirocks31, **my idol and author of a great fan fiction (DeiXSaku: UpsideDown) **TsukiharaKitty, and VelvetXDreams7066**

Thank you all for helping me write the next chapter with confidence!! You all get COOKIES!!!!


	3. Village

-1

Chapter 3:

(Ok before I begin I'd like to start by saying thank you all my reviewers for giving me the courage to continue…

Sakura's POV-------------

Okay. So I'm helping an Akatsuki regain his health. What else could I have done? Leave him there to die. No, not when I could save him. I hate being so nice. Besides, I can always leave him wounded to where he'll never fight again… no I saw Lee's face when he couldn't fight. It was devastating. Oh well. I'll just put this guy through hell during his recovery. I smiled to myself.

Normal POV---------------

So Sakura sat and waited, not knowing exactly what she waited for really. But she sat thinking about how she would get out of the huge crevice in the ground. She couldn't climb. It would use to much chakra to reach the top with the wall walking technique, and it was to steep to climb normally.

It was true she was in a fix.

A grunting caught her attention and her glance shot towards the blonde. She could see he was having a really hard time sitting up. 'Of course, I did only heal three broken ribs…'

She stood up and walked over. He looked strait up at her and a glare graced his face. She raised an eyebrow, "I don't really think your in a position to be glaring at me mister," she said sitting beside him with her medical kit, always attached to her, through rain, sleet, snow, and falling down cliffs.

"Why won't you just leave me alone, un?" he said through his teeth, obviously he was in pain.

"Well, one, I feel that even _you_, a lowly criminal, deserves a chance to live, and two, I feel like after this you will owe me big time, I mean I could have let you bleed to death, or die from that terrible head wound you had…" she said as-a-matter-of-factly.

"**No you wouldn't!"** inner Sakura smirked knowing the girls too well, **"You would have gone insane watching him squirm and die…"**

Sakura thought of those very words and an image popped into her mind of the scene. She felt yesterday's lunch and then threw up all over her hands and, to his disgust, Deidara.

"Gross, you just puked all over me, un," He himself now felt queasy. Sakura muttered an apology and helped him out of his Akatsuki cloak. She took it to the river and set it by the side. Then turned to see Deidara had managed to get himself into a sitting position against a rock.

A glinting object caught Sakura's attention. Something was shining from his neck in the sunlight. She stood up and started to walk towards him. The blonde looked at her with a very uneasy look when he caught the look in her eyes. He noticed she was staring at his neck. Looking down, he saw his special memory and quickly grabbed it. "Don't even get any ideas, un," he growled, "It's mine and you can't see it, un," His voice was possessive.

Sakura raised her eyebrow and made a puppy face, "Pwetty pwease wif a chewwy on top?" her voice heavy with baby talk, she sat beside him and leaned closer with her pouty lips and puppy eyes.

Deidara raised his eyebrow, "Uh hell no. Is that the answer you were looking for, un?" He glared at her still hiding the object, with his good arm, behind him.

Sakura immediately glared are got mad. "Fine I see how you are!" she stood up and walked over to the river and began to wash the dirty cloak.

Deidara just rolled his eyes and silently stared at the necklace in his hands, wondering where the girl was now.

"ARGH!!" Sakura yelled out, "Your stupid cloak is too big to wash right!" she pulled the sopping wet fabric from the water and set it open in the sun to dry. "I hope your happy mister, cuz this is just ridiculous! Why should I care if you die or not!?" she just continued to rant.

Deidara tucked away his special memory and leaned back against the rock.

---------------Kakashi

He glared thinking about how his best friend betrayed the village. He never felt so hurt before, not even when Obito "died". Just the thought of loosing the one person who turned him from a heartless shinobi to the man who would die before letting his comrade die, made him sad but to see him alive then betray the very village he grew up in… it was too much for this shinobi.

Kakashi sighed and held the orange mask in his hands. 'I promise you Obito, I won't let you throw your life away anymore…'

----------------Deidara & Sakura

The sun was setting, but along with the stars and moon, cold dropped by and set in. Sakura sat by the fire with Deidara and kept herself from shivering too much, by generating body heat with chakra.

Deidara was lucky to have a black cloak to keep him warm. It had dried and sun-bathed all day. He watched as she stared blankly into the fire, and then as she laid down, and then as she fell asleep.

The temperature warmed up a bit after the breezes and wind stopped, but still remained pretty low.

Soon sleep took the missing nin and he was dreaming…

(Deidara POV)

_I looked up to see Kura-chan smiling her pretty smile…She was different some how…_

_I saw that she wore the same sakura print kimono she wore that day so long ago. Her hair was longer, though, almost to her mid-back. Her face was more defined as her lips curved into a smile that took my breath away. Her eyes always sparked with the emerald gleam that made the moon look dim in comparison. Her laugh was more feminine fitting to and adult woman. In her arms she held a bouquet of sakura flowers and they were formed into a ring you would usually wear on your head as a child. Her hands lifted them and places them atop my head. She laughed and pointed to the water. I bent over to view my reflection but in the water which should be crystal blue was pitch black. Then I cowered seeing the war between Konoha and Iwa play out before me. The last thing through the image was Kura-chan being taken away from her life and lying coldly on the ground. Her green eyes paled and distant. Her hair, long a beautiful, messy and stained with her blood…_

I would always wake up either screaming, sweating, or shaking like I was sitting in a blizzard or something. This time it was the sweating. I was burning up in my coat. I slipped it off. I glanced over at that Sakura girl, her face still sleeping and peaceful.

I saw her shiver some, that's right, she can't circulate chakra in her sleep…I picked up my forgotten cloak and placed it on her with my good arm…Maybe if I play nice for a while she'll heal me up nice a tidy. Then I'll kill her and leave. I smirked as I thought up ways to get her to trust me.

(Normal POV)

The sun rose shortly after and with it Sakura awoke. At first Sakura was confused as to why she was covered in the cloak, but that all changed when she saw Deidara sitting beside her trying to start a fire in the early morning chill. She sat up and yawned and gave him a look that said 'Stop before you hurt yourself' and started a small fire to keep their makeshift camp warm until the sun fully rose.

Deidara sat for awhile watching her clean up her medical gear, all of which had been partially damaged in the water. Then it hit him. He had to go to the little Akatsuki's room.

"Ano…Sakura… I have to go, un," he said in the most embarrassed voice he had ever used.

"You're not leaving here, not without me anyway," she muttered from her work.

"Fine but your cleaning my pants, un," he glared. She squeaked, "Sorry, I thought you meant leave or something…what the hell am I supposed to do about it!?" she freaked. I mean what did she know about guys and their…bathroom habits.

Deidara growled, "Just help me stand and ill take care of it, un,"

Sakura walked over and helped him stand up. He fell back over in pain and landed on his injured arm.

"Damnit, un!" he sat up, but yelped in pain again doubling over. Tears of pain actually welled up in his eyes and spilled over, staining his cheeks. Sakura kneeled beside him, "I forgot … you had a sprained(I know I said twisted before but I know sprains better so…aren't they the same anyway?) ankle… you might not be able to stand on it…"

"Can… can't you just heal it, un?" he said through clenched teeth. Sakura nodded ad bit her lip, now she felt kinda bad for him. She gathered the chakra in her palms and pressed it to his ankle and slowly healed the stretched muscles and torn ligaments.

"There, does it feel better?" her voice full of sincerity and concern.

Deidara looked up and moved the ankle around a bit and nods, "Yeah… it's better, un," he glared slightly standing up on his own this time and walked over to a bunch of rocks to relieve himself, which was a little difficult with an injured arm.

Sakura sighed and packed up her medical supplies. They were cleaned up enough, "Hey you, get ready we're leaving this place, NOW!" her voice seemed edgy now and she was slightly irritated. Deidara was on her last nerve.

He looked at her and knew she wasn't going to take no for an answer. Why was she the boss anyway. That was the thought running through his mind as he struggled with his zipper. "Ok, un, don't get your panties in a bunch, un," he muttered.

A dark presence around Deidara told him that he was not safe at that moment. He turned with the sinking feeling in his stomach. There stood Sakura ready to pummel him.

"Don't, I'm injured, un!" he held up his good arm and the splinted ones to protect himself. She instantly backed down and just started walking. He shrugged and followed.

--------------Leader(I think his name is something like Pain or something like it…)

"So Tobi, Deidara disappeared?" Leader-sama stood, as an illusion, atop the right thumb of the monstrous hand.

Tobi nodded and spoke out loud, "Yes Leader-sama, we had a bad meeting with the Konoha group and Tobi couldn't find Deidara-Senpai," his voice was laden with regret and depression. (a/n. this is before Hidan fights Asuma the first time so he and Kakuzu are still alive only one to die is Sasori)

Hidan stood on his place at the hands and smirked, "That blonde is probably dead, had he believed in Jashin-sama, he…" he was cut short by Kakuzu.

"Hidan, shut up already about that damned god of yours!" Kakuzu was always short tempered and of course hated when Hidan prayed, because it took too long, and definitely hated when he talked about the god. It got on a lot of nerves.

Hidan looked at his partner in sheer anger, "Fine but I swear you will burn in hell for saying such things about Jashin-sama! You will burn in fucking hell!!!!!!" his voice grew louder with every word.

Leader-sama growled and barked at Hidan to just shut up. Soon the only thing you could hear in the room was Tobi's soft sobbing.

"Oh, why did you go and die Sempai!?" he sniffled and wiped away tears from the un-bandaged eye and pouts waiting to hear Deidara right behind him to stop it and grow up, but nothing came and Tobi's heart dropped deeper into a black hole that had created itself from grief.

-----------------Deidara

He walked slowly, angering Sakura some. The sun had begun to set and Deidara was having trouble breathing, "Hey, pinky, I need a break, un," he gasped for the air and sat down upon a rock, "I can barely breathe, un,"

She turned to face him and sighed, "Guess it can't be helped, I'll get the fire going," she muttered grabbing some old sticks and branches that had fallen from the cliff and kindled them, soon a bright flame rose from the sticks.

Deidara was wheezing pretty badly and was complaining that he could barely breathe and a really bad pain was in his chest. After those words he coughed and spit up blood. Sakura walked over and helped him out of the Akatsuki robe. He laid down as she instructed and asked him if it was better.

"No still can't breathe right , un," he winced as she prodded certain spot on his chest, "And same old pain, un," He hissed.

She used her chakra to check for what was wrong, "Oh my!" she pulled away and stared with a slightly scared expression, "I should have healed that sooner…" she bit her lip and explained that when he fell over earlier, one of his remaining broken ribs pierced a part of one of his lungs and if she didn't heal it quickly he was going to die.

He didn't take that new well. He immediately started to freak yelling things like he didn't want to die and there was something he needed to accomplish in life. She growled and knocked him unconscious before setting to work on healing the wound.

_I sat by a river again…or lake…I couldn't tell. I hear a giggling and look up to see the face of my first crush, Kura-chan. She smiled, but I noticed something about her. She looked a tad bit older than my last dream. She seemed to be about twelve now. Wow, she looked vaguely familiar. Like …she looked like Pinky…like the girl who was taking care of my wounds…like the girl I was planning on killing. Kura-chan wasn't wearing her cute kimono anymore, but instead a small red dress with a white circled emblazoned on the front. She smiled and placed a ring of flowers on my head like before. Giggling she once again pointed to the water. I look afraid to see that black hole ready to throw me into my past. But instead I saw the face of Sakura, the medic, looking back at me glaring and yelling for me to wake up…_

Deidara opened his eyes fully and was looking into the face of the medic. She smirked, "Welcome back to the world of the conscious, your head is gonna hurt some, but I did hit you pretty hard," she grabbed something warm and wet from his forehead and sunk it into a small hole filled with the river's water and set it back on his forehead. He groaned feeling the exact pain she had been talking about, "Damn, un,"

He looked toward the sky and saw stars, 'Sun had set, un,' he thought. Slowly while Sakura worked with her medical kit, he slipped back to his dream. 'What does it mean, un? Why do I keep seeing Kura-chan?' he smelled something, like fish roasting on a fire.

He twisted his head to see Sakura setting up two cooking fish. Then it was when he realized he hadn't eaten in a day and a half and his stomach let the world know with a huge rumbling. He turned beet red and Sakura just giggled, "Dinner is almost ready," she muttered softly and the look on her face puzzled him. He wondered what she was thinking…

(Sakura POV)

I wanted to know why I wanted to help him so much. He was like candy, he may be hard and tough looking, but on the inside, if you took the time, he was just a softie, hiding what made him upset. I think that I want to see what kind of person I'm helping. I just don't see why someone like him would even consider Akatsuki…But I don't know him that well maybe I'm in over my head saying he's really a nice guy. I sighed and looked at him. He also seemed lost in thought. I felt bad for him almost dying twice. Something pulled at my heart strings and I just couldn't take it. I wanted to heal his arm, but he would just leave and he would probably attempt to kill her. I sigh again and wonder why the hell I care so much, it's not like he's special to me in any way. He is only the enemy…

(Normal POV)

Deidara slowly nodded off and fell into a dreamless slumber. Sakura on the other hand, had stayed up on a sort of guard duty. Making sure no one came by.

The next morning came rather quickly and they were once again walking along the river which seemed to be more active and showed that they were going upstream. Fish leaped through the water mostly salmon and they were apparently going to their nesting area. Sakura watched in amazement as they playfully swished theirs tails. She giggled.

Deidara heard her giggle and for some reason he felt warm inside and he smiled. The blonde missing-nin sighed and tried to hide the fact he had been smiling. But what he didn't know was she had seen.

Sakura blushed and bit her lower lip and walked ahead of him to avoid him seeing the red face she was supporting now.

After about an hour the sun had risen fully. Sakura gasped. They were now standing at the bottom of a new cliff. She looked up and saw it wasn't very high or steep. The entire cliff basin they were in seemed to lower to the ground gradually here. Had they traveled that far already? She pulled on her fighting gloves and began to climb. She had made her way to the first rock when a throat cleared and she turned to look down upon the Iwa nin. She went red with embarrassment. "Sorry, it slipped my mind that your arm was still broken…" she reached her hand down and took his and helped him climb the stone.

The kunoichi almost had him on the rock when she felt something squishy rubbing against her palm. "EEEEEEAAAAHHHHH!!" she yelped falling backwards onto her bottom. He fell forwards trying to catch his footing and landed on her.

She reached her hand forward and was wiping the saliva on her hand onto Deidara's face. Chanting a string of 'ews' and 'gross'

Deidara knew then what had occurred. Looking down at his palm, the tongue was hanging out and licking its 'lips'. He smiled and looked at Sakura, who has at least stopped wiping the slobber off. She looked at him wide eyed at their position and made a noise that sounded like an , "eep!"

"Get off of me!" she pushed him and crawled away, "Hentai, hentai, hentai…" she continues this while shaking her head covering her body up, despite the fact she was fully clothed and he hadn't laid a hand on her.

Deidara shook his head and stood up brushing dust off his cloak. "You have issues, un," he walked to the rest of the wall left and began his ascending alone. "You need to hurry, I have a feeling we are close to a town, un," he muttered pulling himself higher.

Sakura nodded and followed suit. As she neared the top she heard the sound of farm animal: cows mooing, pigs oinking, and so on and so forth. They were definitely near a village of some sort. She reached the top and saw Deidara standing on the edge watching as the women and children cowered at his presence and the men took a fighting stance of a kind. They inched forward.

"What the hell do you want here!?" one of the men yelled. Sakura looked form the man to Deidara, still she clung to the rock and waited to see how this would play out.

Deidara simply took a step forward. The man cowered as well and took a step back. Sakura saw the look in the blonde's eyes. It was hatred. Why was he looking at the villagers with hatred. She clambered up onto the flat ground and the people gasped.

"Don't worry, we are not here to harm you or your village…we fell from the higher cliffs," she pointed out towards them, "We need to know where we are and if we could have some shelter until, my friend here's, arm heals…" she hoped they weren't the kind of people to ignore pleas for help.

A woman with a baby in her arms, who looked about in her mid-twenties, stepped forward and smiled. Her long red hair was tied into a low pony tail and her appearance seemed rather sickly. "You can stay with me," she smiled and despite the way she looked she sounded cheerful.

"Thank you so much," Sakura took a step forward. She noticed something was awry. She turned and saw Deidara had not moved. She reached over to him and grabbed a hold of his hand and smiles gently urging him to follow the woman.

Deidara saw the look on her face and sighed, walking with her now. She smiled and tried to ignore the tongue making its way all over their hands.

The woman stopped in front of a house and led them in. two small children ran up to her one was a girl the other a boy. They both had red hair and Deidara assumed she was their mother. She smiled down at them and told them of their new guests. The girl shyly hid behind her mother. The boy, on the other hand, walked right up to Deidara and kicked him in the shin.

"HIRO!" the woman exclaimed, "Why did you do that?" the boy looked at her.

"Because, okaa-san… he is a bad man. I can just tell…" he looked sorry for his actions, but only to his mother. He walked to his room, but not before facing the artist and giving him one hell of a dirty look.

"I'm sorry for his actions, you see his father was killed not to long ago by a man wearing the same clothes as you," she explained, setting the baby in a playpen.

Sakura bit her lip, "Where can we wash up?" she asked, not aware she still had a hold on the Akatsuki's hand. She even gave his hand a light squeeze when the boy had said those mean things.

"Oh I'll show you to your room, but first I have yet to introduce myself, I'm Kira," she smiled, "I am the village leader, I mean since my husband is dead now, I learned how to take care of these people," her face held a sort of sadness in it.

"Well, enough about me…?" she raised her eyebrow.

"Oh, I'm Sakura and this is my friend,…" She didn't have time to finish her sentence, "Dei, un," he had cut her off.

"Welcome to my home," she grinned, "Your room is upstairs first door on the left. There's two beds a bathroom and a mighty beautiful view of the Iwa mountains (a/n: made um up have to idea if there are any or if there is, what they are called)"

Deidara tensed a bit, "So we are in the land of Earth, un?" Kira nodded and went to the kitchen telling them to go get ready for supper.

----------------------

Sakura sat on her bed and looked out the window. The villagers were very poor. She was surprised any of them were even well fed. She heard the bed beside hers creak and looked over to the blonde. He was now lying with his back to Sakura and was cradling his injured arm. She sighed and wanted to help, but there was nothing she could do for him at the moment. Healing small ribs was an easy task seeing is how the bones were smaller than the bones in his arms, it took less chakra to heal them, but his arm, well the bones were thicker and totally messed up. It would take someone at Tsunade's level of medicine to heal them.

"Sakura, can't you do anything about my arm, un?" Sakura was kinda shocked. It was like he had read her mind.

"No, actually I'm not skilled enough to take on breaks like that…" She began, "Your wrist, I can fix that, but there are two places on your arm that are basically shattered. I can't heal them," she heard him let out a sigh.

"Thanks anyway, un," his voice now held a tone in it that made Sakura want to try her hardest to heal him, but then the thought of him trying to kill her came to mind. She would be too weak from chakra loss to defend herself…

Now she felt sad for him. She felt he was a good person. He was just confused. 'Yeah,' she thought, 'Just really confused. That's why he's Akatsuki,' she laid down on the bed and fell asleep.

---------------Naruto

(Naruto POV)

I stood over the edge of the cliff. I had watched as one of my dearest friends fell. She could be dead. It's all my fault. I should have been there beside her to keep her safe from that Akatsuki scum. I sighed and kneeled over the edge, peering down into what could have been Sakura's death. I feel my heart and soul practically ripping it two.

I stood up and saw it was getting close to dawn. I should be heading back to Konoha, else they think I've been captured or something. I grab my kunai pack, which I had carelessly thrown aside, and strapped it back on. One last look I fought the urge to just run down there and I left.

* * *

ok R&R people please thank you !!!!


	4. Superstition

OMG!!!! I can't believe Tobi isn't as innocent as he says he is!!!! OMGOMGOMG I just cant wrap my mind around the thought at all!!!! I miss the good boy….. UU I'm depressed cuz I want the old Tobi back….Oh well thank you reviewers!!! I love the fact you guys love my story

'thinking' "talking" _dreams &flashbacks _**'inner **Sakura** thinking' "inner Sakura talking"**

Chapter 4: Superstition

---------------------------

(Sakura POV)

I awoke and saw it was in the middle of the night. I groaned feeling a bit refreshed from my nap, but an uneasy feeling crept over her. She sat up and noticed the room was too quiet. I turned to face Deidara. He was not in the room. I jumped up and searched the room. He was no where to be found. I slipped out of the room and found my way to a hall way i had not noticed before.

The walls were covered in pictures and most were of a person that i hadn't seen in this house before. He must have been her husband, I thought to myself. I walked and felt the air grow slightly colder. I turned and saw the woman, Kira. She had a distraught look on her face. I felt like she was upset about me being in the hall I was in.

"Your friend is already in the dining hall," her voice was small, barely audible, and raspy, as if the cold I felt was worse on her, "I went to wake you up earlier, but Dei told me to let you sleep." she walked away from me and the room oddly grew warm again. I didn't stop to think any second thought about tit and rushed to find Deidara.

I don't know why, but in a place like this I'd feel a lot safer if he was by my side.

I found him eating in the dining room as Kira had told me. He looked up at me with a weird look on his face and went back to eating the rice and chicken that was before him. Kira's children were also there eating. No one said a word. It was creeping me out.

I pulled the chair beside Deidara and sat. he handed me a plate and I tried not to laugh at the sight of his fork hanging out of his mouth. I guess it was because he was having trouble holding a plate with his injured arm. I took the plate and grabbed a piece of the chicken and a small helping of rice.

I looked around after I had eaten and noticed Kira still had not joined the group at the table. I looked at Deidara and he had also finished. He was now staring off into space.

-----------

(Deidara's POV)

I know this place, un, I thought. I know it had been a long time ago though. I looked over at pinky and saw she was staring at me. I raised an eyebrow and she looked away, excusing herself, she took her plate to the kitchen. I stood up and did the same. Afterwards, heading to the room. I walked slowly up the stairs and something caught my eye.

On the wall to my immediate left, was a picture of a man. Standing next to him was a pregnant Kira and her two smaller children. I gasped. I knew something was wrong with this place! That man. He was a powerful jinchuriki! It took four Akatsuki to take him down. I sigh. It's no wonder none of us have taken down the Kyuubi. This man was the eight tailed snake, Hachibi no Hachimata. Well that explains the way the child reacted, un, I thought, I was one of the four.

I made my way up to the room and lied down on my bed. The bedding was not very soft, but yet it was still better than the ground. So I really had no place to complain. The door creaked open. I heard footsteps an paid absolutely no attention until I felt one side of my bed compress. I looked over to see Sakura. She looked at me with a look of mixed emotions. I saw worry, fear, and pain.

------------

(Normal POV)

She sat on his bed. Sakura smiled and took his injured arm in her hands and put it in her lap.

Deidara raised his eyebrow, "What the hell are you doing, un?" he asked. He tried to sit up, but she gently put her hand on his chest to stop him. She looked back at his arm.

Deidara watched as Sakura unwrapped the bandage. His arm seemed paler than the other, but only a little. It was cut up from when he had first fallen. She closed her eyes and gathered healing chakra in her palms. She held them both over his first break.

He felt an odd tingling emitting from his arm, right where she was healing. A sharp pain and she opened her eyes moving onto the next break. Once again he felt the tingling. She stopped after another sharp pain shot through his arm. He looked at her face and saw she was losing chakra fast and it wasn't getting any better. Her eyes were dulling a bit. She turned her face to him and gave him a weak smile. Once again she started the healing process.

Deidara felt her dizziness as she finished the last of the healing. She turned to face him, but instead she fell limp into his arms.

He held her in his arms. She was unconscious. He looked at her face. She looked so tired a moment ago. Now, she looked like she had been sleeping all her life. Her smiled feeling secure with her. The blonde ran his fingers through her pink locks and smiled feeling the silkiness. He sighed and flexed his newly healed arm. Hadn't she told me, he thought, that I wouldn't be able to use it ever again, un? He shrugged and pulled her onto the pillow, too tired to take her to her bed and covered her up. Then he turned away from her and stared out of the window, watching the stars.

------------Akatsuki Base

Leader awaited news of Deidara and the medic nin. He had sent Kisame and Itachi to search for them. If Deidara had died, Leader still needed Seiryu.

Tobi had been quite restless, since the artist had gone missing and it wasn't helping when Hidan had began yelling about how Deidara had died and such and he deserved to because he didn't believe in Jashin.

The mysterious man paced and turned to see his partner. Her blue hair shone in the moonlight. The light gleamed from her lip piercing. She looked at him, the look she was giving told him to stop worrying, Tobi will be fine. He sighed knowing the masked Uchiha would go on rampage if he did not find Seiryu, or his former partner.

------------Naruto & Kakashi

Kakashi stood by the ramen shop and waited for Naruto. For once he was on time. They were meeting to discuss what they knew about the currant situation, and try and figure out what to do.

Naruto ran up with a smile on his face. "I'm so glad that your willing to rescue Sakura with me!" He hugged his old sensei and received Kakashi's telling him to shut up and stop it.

"Listen Naruto, I'm not only going for Sakura, I'm going to see farther into that Akatsuki, Tobi," Kakashi muttered sitting at the bar. Naruto followed suit and ordered himself a bowl of pork ramen.

"Listen Naruto, Sai and Yamato could be right, there is a major possible chance they are ready to ambush you and any ANBU sent," he sighed, "Lady Tsunade had given me permission to take a three man squad to the canyon and search for Sakura," he put up his hands in defense when Naruto started leaping for joy.

"Ok ok Naruto calm down, we will be leaving tomorrow wit Sai and Yamato, so go get ready," with that being said Naruto was off down the street, going to pack his supplies. Kakashi just sighed and shook his head, his thoughts wondering back to that Akatsuki Tobi. Was he really Obito?

------------Deidara & Sakura

Sakura awoke to an unfamiliar warmth. It embraced her and she knew not the source. She moved her hand. It seemed to be trapped between her and some thing…she moved her hand around… 'Smooth, warm, but covered in a shi….OMG it's Deidara!' her eyes snapped open and she looked into the sleeping face of the blonde artist. His newly healed arm was under his head on the pillow. His other arm was holding her close to him. She blushed a deep shade of red and wriggled out of his grasp. she sat on the edge of the bed and felt her heart beating faster just thinking about sleeping in the same room as a guy, much less actually sleeping in the same bed! She sighed and felt the bed move a little.

Deidara had rolled over, but was still asleep. Sakura stood up and sat on her own bed. The day was nice and the birds were singing and…

"…no…I want…to see her…father…you…" Sakura looked over to Deidara and he was tossing a bit. He was muttering inaudible. She walked over and leaned by his bed.

"…father…you…I …hate…you…Kura-chan," he rolled over and fell silent.

Sakura gasped. Kura-chan was a nickname she had given herself. She paced. 'I'm overreacting,' she thought to herself, 'I mean come on, him? My DeiDei-Chan?' She scoffed and cleaned up her appearance.

---------

_I stood with Kura-chan. She was trying to tell me her name, but I couldn't hear it. She just smiled and kissed my cheek. She stepped back and her long hair cascaded down her shoulders. The blue sky was full of white, fluffy clouds. She walked to a tall majestic oak tree and stood, looking over the hill to the setting sun. I smiled and ran after her. I was forced to stop short. The once white clouds, darkened and thunder cracked. Lightning flashed and a man walked up. He took a hold of her arm. I yelled out. The man was none other than the late tsuchikage, my father. He held a knife to her and said he'd seek his revenge now. I yelled for him to stop. He looked at me and told me I'd spare her if I told him her name and then in turn sacrificed myself instead of her. I looked at him, "She's Kura-chan," _

"_No stupid child," I flinched despite being used to such hatful words from him, "Her real name,"_

_I felt so stupid for not knowing it. I fell to my knees and stared at the ground. The grass began to bleed and turn to blood. I looked up and the tree had wilted. My father and Kura-chan were no longer standing there. They were gone. The sky turned to a pitch black color. The clouds grew red, like blood. They were outlined in white. I knew the symbol. The sky began to waves like wing on cloth. It formed into my Akatsuki self. The huge Deidara held the necklace before him, smirked and tossing it against a wall. It shattered and the sakura blossom in the middle landed before me. The pedals opened and inside was a sleeping body. _

_Her short pink hair was sprawled across her face. Her long white dress was flowing around her ankles. Her pale face was so perfect and flawless, her pink hair was short and it framed her face so well. I felt at peace and a warmth embraced me…_

---------------

Deidara sat up in his bed and looked at the girl he had just previously seen in his dreams. She was currently brushing her hair. He sighed. Why was he having dreams of her and Kura-chan all of the sudden? It confused him greatly.

He moved his feet off the bed and Sakura looked over. She giggled. He had wonderful bed hair! He caught his reflection in the mirror and blushed profusely. She hair was sticking out on one side and very frizzy. He smoothed it and then the blonde stood and stretched, "Sakura, un?"

She looked at him, her emerald green eyes stares at him with a questionable glance.

"We have to leave the village as soon as possible, un," he muttered slipping his hair into a simple hairstyle. Not up into its normal artist hairstyle but one where it was tied at the tips, like Neji's. it made her suspicion grow more intense that he was indeed that boy.

"Why is that, Deidara," she felt weird calling him be a name, he was after all an Akatsuki and an S-class criminal.

"Those men, un," he started, "Who killed her husband, I was one of them," she noted he didn't even use his little word 'un'.

"I see, then get ready we will leave soon then," she grabbed her bag and walked into the bathroom to get dressed in something else.

Deidara couldn't help, though, but feel like Sakura hated him now. He shrugged and stuffed his cloak into his bag and waited for Sakura.

'Maybe my dreams are telling me I'll meet up with Kura-chan on the little adventure, un,' his thoughts calmed him to point where he didn't notice Sakura staring at him from the bathroom door.

The green eyed girl saw him reach inside his shirt and pull out something. It seemed like a necklace of some sort. She noticed the blue eyes staring at the necklace had soften a great deal and were currently wet with tears. That is what got Sakura the most.

'**THE CRIMINAL IS CRYING!!!!'** inner Sakura doubled over with laughter.

Sakura on the other hand walked forward to comfort the artist. The necklace caught her attention though, it was a falcons claw holding a cherry blossom orb…just like the one she gave…

She gasped, 'Why didn't I see it sooner? DEIdara DEIdei-chan!' she bit her lip staring at Deidara. He looked just like an older version of that small child who had been so nice to her those many years ago. It had to be him. She bit her lip. How could he have become a criminal!? She couldn't believe it. There, in front of her, was the boy she had loved and the criminal wanted by every country it the entire continent. She took a step back and felt betrayed by the blonde, yet she wanted nothing more but to hug him and tell him that she survived the war.

She couldn't find the strength though, "Hey, Deidara, let's just leave now. We have a lot of ground to cover before dark," she felt horrible for not telling him, but what would he think? Would he kill her? Would he call her a liar? Would he run off leaving her for dead? She shook her head of the thoughts and paid what little money they could spare to Kira and left.

------------Naruto

Naruto stood waiting for the team that would help him find Sakura. Yamato showed up along with Sai. Both were packed and ready. Sai leaned against the wall waiting for Kakashi.

"What is taking Kakashi so long!?" Naruto yelled. He stomped around and huffed. The Kyuubi vessel was not happy at the moment and he was getting worse every minute that passed. After the long wait, a puff of smoke brought with it Kakashi. He apologized quickly. And even had a lame excuse with it, "Pakkun ate my pre-mission report, so I had to write a new one,"

Naruto had called his bluff and began yelling at him. Yamato shut him up. Sai called his an idiot and the fists started flying again. Naruto was once again shut up by Yamato.

"I don't see why Sai gets away with everything…" Naruto pouted to himself as they began their long journey into Iwagakure.

"Because, Idiot," Sai began, "You are hopeless," that pissed the blonde off more.

"You better take that back, Sai!" the orange clad ninja yelled.

"Here we go again…" the masked nin, Kakashi sighed.

----------Tobi(a.n. btw in this fic…. SPOILER ALERT: Tobi is still the real leader [END SPOILER but her cares for Deidara as his best friend )

Tobi leapt across the fields of the grass village, on his way to find Deidara on the borders. "It's all my fault Deidara, I should have stayed next to you," he stopped to rest for a moment. Tobi sighed and rubbed his face. It had felt funny since his mask broke, and he never got around to getting a replacement or anything. He growled and looked at the sky. "Wherever you are Deidara I promise I will find you and then beat the living hell out of you for disappearing,"

---------Deidara and Sakura

Deidara sneezed and felt kinda dizzy from the power of it. Sakura giggled, "Someone must be talking about you,"

The blonde artist looked skeptical, "You actually believe that junk, un?"

"Don't you?" she queried.

"No, I'm not into superstitions, un,"

"It's not superstition," the kunoichi growled, "It's 100 true!" **"CHA!"**

"Whatever, un," ….

Sakura thought back to the time when he was superstitious…

"_So DeiDei-chan, let's go to the market!" little Sakura smiled, "They have the best free festival foods there," She grabbed a hold of the small blonde's hand and began to drag him towards the wafting smells of soba, ramen, sweet buns, and many other sweets. _

_They saw a huge crowd blocked the way, and two small children would never squeeze into the crowd and come out alive. Sakura looked around, "Perfect!" she dragged Deidara towards the alley way, "This sis the short cut!" she let go of his hand and ran into the alley. She turned and noticed he was standing still, "What's wrong?" _

"_You just walked under a ladder…" he frowned. The pink haired girl raised her eyebrow quizzically and looked up to the ladder when a man was putting up banners. _

"_No silly, I _ran_ under the ladder, there is a difference!" she smiled and he just shook his head and walked around it. _

_Later they were walking to a bench with their treats, a black stray cat walked past them, and Deidara gasped, "A black cat!" Sakura just giggled and kneeled and pet the kitten._

"_Don't worry about him DeiDei-chan," she giggled as the kitty rubbed it's head i9nto her hand lovingly demanding attention, "He's harmless," Deidara was frozen in place._

_Sakura stood and rolled her green eyes and dragged him to the bench, "Don't worry, you won't have any bad luck, everything will be fine!"…_

Sakura smiled and walked beside Deidara and ignored his ranting about being superstitious and stuff. He was superstitious and she knew it. No matter how much he wouldn't admit it.

------

She sat by the fire and stared into the blaze, "Deidara," she said aloud. He looked up from his lap, "Un?"

She smiled, "I need to tell you something," a rustling in the bushes caught them off guard and they jumped up, ready to fight. They stared into the bushes and trees. The moment grew tense as they listened to the rustling. What seemed like an eternity passed. The noise grew louder until a small snow rabbit jumped out and looked at them with the innocent eyes.

Sakura smiled and dropped her guard, there is where her mistake lie. A cloth wrapped around her face covering her nose. A thick, sweet smell filled her senses. Her sight became blurry and she couldn't control her action anymore. She fell limp and the cloth was removed. She looked over and saw Deidara struggling against someone bigger than him. The person, who's image was blurry, hit Deidara on the head, knocking him unconscious. Then it all went black for the kunoichi.

A few times she came into a consciousness, then she felt cold, like she was surrounded by ice. Her head hurt and she would slip away again. The final time she awoke she got enough nerve to look around. She was in, what looked like a cell. On the cot, not to far from hers, lay the still unconscious blonde. 'oh Deidara what happened?' she thought. A door opened behind her and she winced as a cold rag was placed on her forehead.

"I'm sorry, but I had to use the chloroform or you would have fought me," the voice was slightly familiar and it was soft, yet burdened with sadness. It sounded much like a girl's voice. The rag was taken off and replaced by a warmer one. Sakura felt more at peace as the warm, yet sad, voice, talked about a few things about her health. She soon fell back asleep…

* * *

Ok so I got the new idea here towards the end from Naruto Ultimate ninja 2 so if you haven't played the game or have no desire to play it then I guess you might be kinda lost as to what's going on. I hope I left enough to clues so you readers know who it is, lol. Sorry for the late update, but I've had one really hectic week. My computer had been filled with some weird pop-up thing and I had to search and destroy it. It's better Hope you enjoy the chapter none the less and I will try my hardest to start the next chapter real soon!

Thank you to all who reviewed! I'm glad to you all. And you each get many cookies

R&R /\


	5. Captured

WOW 800+ hits!!! So many people visit yet very few reviews …. Ah well I'm very happy with my reviewers all of you. Since you reviewed you get two cookies!!! And if you're a regular reader you get three

Thank you all! Just knowing you like my story keeps me writing!

Never thought I would make it this far. BTW what do you guys think of a ItaXSaku /\Xo fic… I wrote it a long time ago and was thinking about rewriting and then posting it…. Just a thought…

Chapter 5: Captured

---------

He awoke to a cold, numb feeling in his toes and his arms felt frozen. The first thing that came to mind was Sakura. He sat up to fast and in turn received dizzy, light-headedness and a searing pain shoot through his spine up into his head. He cried out in pain at the severity of his head ache. He turned to see Sakura lying on a cot. She seemed comfortable. 'What happened, un,?' he thought to himself. He rubbed his head at sat with his feet dangling from the cot. The memories from the fight fled into his mind. He groaned at not being able to protect Sakura. He looked at her and sighed, 'Why the hell do I care anyway, un?' he stood up, but a shock ran through the blondes body and it rendered him paralyzed. He fell back on the bed and tried to move; all his body could do was blink and breath.

"We don't want you to escape now," a door opened and the voice that followed was gruff and deep. He tried to crane his neck to see who it was but with no luck, he just felt pain. Foot steps closed in closer to him and he felt a fear. Right now he was powerless to protect himself. He felt it was his fault Sakura was dragged into this mess. He sighed and waited until the view of a man with short spiky dark hair. The lower part of his face was covered in bandages. His dark skin seemed to make him look sick. There was something odd about this guy. He spelled like dirt, or an old, musty room full of inches upon inches of dust. It made Deidara want to heave.

Why was he leaning so close anyway? Deidara tried to look away, but he was still paralyzed. The man laughed, his voice still low and ominous. Deidara shivered feeling the cold bite in the air and he could see his breath every time he released it shakily.

Another walked into the room, "Is he awake Zabuza-san?" this voice was soft, but cold and distant with only a hint of warmth. This person came into Deidara's view shortly after walking in. He had long brown hair with a rich set of hazel eyes. You could easily mistake him for female…like Deidara himself sometimes…

"Yes, Haku, he's awake and he set off his shock collar, so you might want to check his vitals," the man now known to Deidara as Zabuza, walked out of sight and he heard the door open and shut.

The boy Haku, also had the weird scent, but it was covered in a smell overpowering it, of pine and mist. He started messing with something on Deidara's neck.

"You know, we didn't need to take you alive, but I'm sure you pink haired friend would have missed you dearly had we not," his soft voice flowed like it had been water flowing in a calm spring. He took off a black leather collar from his neck. On it was a little box.

'Why hadn't I noticed that before, un?'

Haku muttered, "You should be able to move now," His voice rose a pitch or two from a mutter to a soft tone, "If you try anything you will be killed, I will kill the kindness in my own heart and embrace the shinobi way and kill you," (sound familiar? XD)

Deidara swallowed hard, feeling like he was powerless against such a small kid. He sat up, but only to look over at Sakura. She was stirring in her sleep. 'She must be dreaming, un ,'

------

_I stood beside someone. His or her hand wrapped around mine as we stood over a cliff. It felt exhilarating. She squeezed onto the hand that held hers. She looked over into the smiling face of none other than Deidara. He smiled and pulled her close to him. _

"_Don't worry Kura-chan, I'll always be right there for you, un," he pulled her into a tight embrace, "I lo--_

------

Sakura sat up and looked over at a boy talking with Deidara. When he gaze settled upon Deidara, her cheeks grew warm.

'**Damn it, Sakura, you fell in love with the enemy!'**

'I did not!' sakura yelled at her inner counterpart.

'**You did too! Now you're just going to be hurt when he leaves you or Konoha kills him!' **the inner self complained.

'I can't fall in love with him again…' she sighed inwardly. She looked up to him smirking at her. She fought hard to hide her blush.

The blonde turned his attention away when Haku stood and walked over to Sakura and placed a hand to her forehead. He nodded and removed her collar.

Sakura gasped as the boy walked out, "Haku!" she couldn't believe her eyes.

"You know him, un?" the artist looked at her and for some reason he felt disheartened.

"Yes…but he's," she shook her head, "It's just not possible…Haku is dead!"

Deidara scoffed and almost laughed, "Dead? He and that man Zabuza are as alive as you or I, un,"

Sakura's face paled, "Did you say Zabuza?" The blonde nodded.

Sakura sighed, "I don't understand…Zabuza was killed as well…I was there…I watched them both die," her voice was solemn and cold, "It was sad…Haku died protecting Zabuza and Zabuza died after avenging Haku's death…" she sighed and stared at the floor.

Deidara chewed on his lower lip, "If that's true then how in the hell are they here, alive, un!?" his face dropped and he felt sick, "Do you think we …died?"

Sakura giggled, "No I don't think we are dead, but…I don't think Haku and Zabuza are alive…" she got lost in thought. An idea hit, "Hey DeiDei, do you have any clay what so ever?"

He raised his eyebrow, "What did you call me?" his voice dripped with a poison that could have made any normal human cower.

Sakura gasped covering her mouth, 'Did I really just call him that out loud?'

'**Uh huh,'** inner Sakura answered.

"I…I'm sorry Deidara, I just …" she bit her lip, knowing not how he would react.

"Just ...just leave me alone, un," he turned away and began to mope.

------

(Deidara's POV)

I sat there. My mind was blank. I hated the thought of anyone calling me that. I hated it. My vision blurred and the warm, salty tears rolled down my cheeks. My only thought was of Kura-chan. The tears fell from my cheeks to my hands.

'Why do I put on this façade of being some tough criminal, un?' I thought, 'Is it not enough to have to kill thousands of people for Leader-sama , but also cry in my sleep because of my loss, un,' I watched the tears on my hand, 'What are tears anyway, un?' I asked myself, 'Just a way to show people that your sad or in pain? A way of showing weakness?' I growled at the thought of anybody thinking I'm weak. I looked at Sakura, not caring if she saw my weakness or sadness, and I spoke, "How do you deal with the loss of someone you cared deeply for, un?"

She looked at me with a sad expression, "I try to move on," something told me she had lost someone precious before. She smiled then, "But I only allow myself to think of them when I feel alone, because I know they are close by no matter where they are," she smiled brightly at me. And stared at me like she had a secret she would never tell. I raised an eyebrow and then closed my eyes.

I sat there and thought about Kura-chan sitting next to me those many times in my dreams. I pictured her older and for some reason she was so very familiar, she looked like… I opened my eyes and stared at the very image I had envisioned. Sakura sat on her bed with a distant look on her face. She had a small smile and her legs were tucked underneath her as she sat there. She looked at me, "Deidara do you have any clay or something you can make move?"

I looked with a blank expression, then I looked to my side. I still had my clay pack… but the clay had been completely ruined when I fell from the cliff…"I have some clay…there may not be enough good clay to work with, un,"

She walked over and sat beside me on my cot. "Make a small spider or some tiny insect that can squeeze out of this room through that door, infuse normal chakra, not your explosive chakra," she whispered to me. I complied by reaching into my pack and pulling out a hand full of the hardened clay. Most of it was covered in dirt and rocks and was crumbling. I brought my hand down on it and the ball broke in two. Inside was enough wet clay to make a little spider. I created the creature and held it up for Sakura. She took it out of my hand and infused her own chakra with it, "Deidara get it out of here now that my chakra is in there I can help you hear and see what is going on out there," I nodded and let the spider run out of the room.

She crawled behind me on the cot and placed her palms on my ear and fingers touched the side of my face near my eyes. "Trust me on this Deidara, close your eyes and listen closely,"

I did as told and was surprised at what I saw. I was in the small clay arachnids body. I walked forward and crawled onto the wall. I saw the man, Zabuza sitting on the couch with the boy, Haku. They were talking. I crawled closer and heard they were talking about Sakura.

"That bastard couldn't just leave us along could he?" Zabuza growled.

"No Zabuza-san, he said he needed the girl, Sakura, to hold hostage against the Hokage," the boy replied, "He said he would return us to our graves if we did this one thing,"

'So they are dead, un…' I thought getting closer. Haku stood and walked to the window, "I'm glad you could join me in the afterlife, Zabuza-san…I felt so much safer with you there," he stared out the window. The door made a noise and someone else joined them.

He stood in the shadows and I began to see blurry, shapes. Something was wrong with Sakura's chakra. All I heard was a man talking in low grisly voice. Then all went black and I opened my eyes. Sakura was beside me on the bed gasping for air.

"Sakura!" I yelped, "What's wrong, un?"

She smiled and put her hand on my cheek, "The jutsu takes a lot of chakra, it's ok," she dropped her hand and closed her eyes, her breathing finally returning to normal. I sighed and thought about who the hell that man was and what he could possible want with Sakura…I'd have to ask her when she awoke.

--------Naruto and his group

Naruto stood on the edge of the cliff, staring. Kakashi walked up behind him and placed his hand on the boy's shoulder. The blonde teen looked up at his ex-sensei and smiled meekly. The masked nin sighed and they all began their descent into the canyon. About half way down, Sai thought it necessary to make fun of the way Naruto was hurrying down the side, "If you go to fast you won't be able to go down right and then I'll be telling you this when me, Kakashi, and Yamato are scraping you off the bottom,"

Naruto yelled at him and began a fight. Kakashi managed to ignore it and descend past the two. Yamato split them up.

The bottom came sooner than expected so Kakashi decided to keep walking.

"And just which way did she go Kakashi?" Yamato asked. Kakashi laughed sheepishly and looked around, "I don't know. The river must have washed away foot prints, but maybe there is a scent still here," his hands flew elaborately in many hand signs and he summoned Pakkun.

Pakkun looked at Kakashi with those droopy sad eyes and as if he read the copy nin's mind, he began sniffling the ground for Sakura's scent, "Kakashi, I picked up her scent…and… she's with another. I smell clay, herbal medicines and a salve only Tsunade-hime and Sakura know how to make," the little dog began to rn in the direction he had found the scent leading, the others close behind.

'Don't worry Sakura-chan I'll get you back,' the blonde promised himself as he ran along side Kakashi.

---------Tobi

(Tobi POV)

I sat watching the group, including my old friend Kakashi. He summoned that dog and he now had the scent. 'Ha! Now all I have to do is follow them closely and I will have found Deidara and I will even get that pink haired apprentice as well. She could come in handy for the Akatsuki and besides, I don't feel like letting Kakashi win,' I thought standing. I quickly followed them, making sure to conceal my Chakra level, so I wouldn't be detected.

---------Deidara & Sakura

Deidara awoke from a nap, 'I must have fallen asleep,' He thought. His back felt warm. Warmer than it should have been in this icy room. He lied there for a moment trying to figure out what it was until it stifled a yawn in the crook of his neck. He shivered when the action had sent waves of pleasure through his spine. He glanced back and saw pink hair. Sakura was still asleep and was curled up next to him for warmth. He blushed. Her mouth was slightly agape and her breath was tickling his neck.

He sat up careful not to wake the sleeping kunoichi, but that proved futile.

She felt the cold air against her body and she shivered sitting up, "Deidara?" she looked over and slightly blushed at the thought of just being curled up against him. She knew she had because the blush was blatant on his face. Her blush must have been worse because her face wasn't cold at all.

"I…uh…What did you see in the jutsu? I kinda passed out from chakra loss…" She smiled awkwardly, rubbing her arms for warmth. Deidara jumped up and found their bags on the floor. He looked inside and groaned, "They took our weapons, un," He found what he was looking for and took his cloak to Sakura, "Here, un," he handed it to her.

She took it and looked at him, "Why? Don't you need it?" he shook his head, "No, you need it more than I do right now, besides…if I get sick, I'm sure you would help me, un," he smiled and sat back down.

She bit her lip and felt her cheeks tinge with the pink color of a blush. The pink haired, medic put on the coat and smiled taking in the scent of clay and earth. It comforted her in the situation they were in. she sighed and felt her body warm some.

"Anyway, un, I saw Zabuza and Haku talking in the other room. Someone has resurrected them to take you, un," he began to talk about what he had seen.

"Why me though?" she questioned.

"The person wants you to get at the Hokage, un. He wants to use you as a hostage, un," he said the last sentence bitterly and practically spit it out with distaste.

"Did you find out who it was?" the medic asked.

Deidara shook his head, "I think he has walked into the room, but you were passing out at the moment, un," He sighed.

"I…I'm sorry, I should have tried a little harder," she bit her lip, feeling dismayed. She looked down at her lap.

The blonde artist tilted his head and furrowed his eyebrows. He put his hand on her chin and pulled her face up to look at him, "You tried your best and that's all that matters, I mean look at least we know some of what's going on, un," his smile was bright and warm. He could see the tears in her eyes and wiped them away with his thumbs.

Sakura smiled weakly and nodded, "I know I just can't help but feel like I betrayed you and now, because some twisted freak wants me, you're going to get hurt or killed," her tears flowed over her cheeks.

'She cares about me?' the man standing before had never felt cared for, give or take his mother and Kura-chan, and it made him feel wanted again in his life. He looked into those emerald green eyes and felt captivated by their beauty. They took him into the sea of emeralds that was her soul. Her entire life was in those eyes and yet he couldn't figure her out.

Sakura stares into his one visible sapphire blue eye. Her breath was hitched in her throat. She couldn't believe how beautiful his eye(s) were. She began to lean forward.

He leaned forward and he watched as her eyes droop some almost to a closing point. He leaned in a little more and Sakura could feel his breath on her lips.

Just then the door opened and both of the teens jumped and their gaze shot to the door and both gasped. There stood Sakura's captor. His long black hair was draped over his shoulders and his pale white face held those purple outlined eyes and a snake-like smirk. His golden orbs caught onto Sakura's green ones.

"Hello, dear Sakura -chan, it'sss been some time hasn't it?" Orochimaru walked a bit closer and Deidara jumped into front of Sakura protectively.

"Oh…" he laughed a bit, "The weakling of the Akatsuki is going to protect her when his art is useless against me?" he laughed and held up a crumbled version of the spider.

Deidara growled and got into stance, "You won't lay a hand on her, un!" his voice was deep and threatening, but Orochimaru looked completely un-phased.

He snapped and a snake shot out of nowhere and wrapped around Deidara. Sakura gasped and screamed his name. the blonde looked over into her fear filled eyes. And he struggled harder against the snake, in turn it just wrapped around tighter. He yelped and fell to his knees.

Orochimaru walked over and held out his arms. Two black mambas shot out and wrapped around Sakura. "Now little kunoichi, don't struggle like your friend there, these snakes won't constrict….they will bite. And they have very poisonous venom."

Sakura once again felt weak. She looked over at Deidara who was turning blue, "I'll go willingly if you let Deidara go, please…I don't want him to get hurt…" Orochimaru nodded and smirked. He snapped his fingers and the snake let go. The artist collapsed on the ground and gasped to fill his lungs with air.

He watched as Sakura walked out of the room with Orochimaru. He leapt up and shot for the door, "SAKURA!" the door slammed shut and he started to hit it and bang on it, "Sakura! Sakura! No, please, let me out I have to see her!!!" he hadn't felt like this since his mother died. He turned and slid down onto his bottom. His head rested in his arms and he thought about how he would save her. He drew nothing but blanks and he felt like shit for how he had failed to protect the woman he loved…'Wait…love? I …I love her, un,' he stood up and began to bang on the door again.

It shot open and Deidara stumbled back. He stared into eyes that threatened to kill him. He gasped and his world went black.

* * *

Ok so there is the next chappy!!! Lol I hope you guys enjoyed this and please no throwing things at me for what happened. --' lol Please tell me what you think about the idea of the ItaXSaku and I might actually write it up and yes now the plot thickens as Sakura knows who Deidara is. And now Orochimaru has appeared! Deidara finally realizes he loves Sakura! Lol R&R and I'll start on the next chapter 


	6. Regret

Ok i would like to start by saying, i am completely sorry for this extremely late update, but for the past month i have had to travel all over this state to get my sibs back, and to top it all off school starts. so i may have a few late updates, but now it is due to my constant schooling and my newlt developed writers block lol. once again i am sorry.

oh and i got to go to the family values tour!!! yay!! ok to pre-warn you all... this is a chapter mostly about Sakura's regrets so there will be a lot of her thinking about her past... dont hate me or anything it will get better

* * *

Chapter 6: Regret

(Deidara POV)

I awoke to god knows where and felt a bit cold. Colder than my last room. My head was pounding and as I tried to open my eyes I felt the dried blood crack. I looked around the dark, dreary room I was in now. It was not the same room at all. It was a dark cell in a jail like place. It was small cold and damp. I tried to sit up but I felt bruises on my bruises. I dropped back on the bed and instantly regretted it. The musty smell only made me gag and the hard wood or metal, either way it hurt my face, was not very comfortable.

I tilted my head to gain a better view of my surroundings. I was certainly in some cell. I looked around and tried once more to sit up. Pain shot through my body and pounded in my head. I tried to remember why I felt this way. Then it hit me, literally, I felt a bludgeoned object hit he in the shoulder blade. I yelped and tried to crane my sight to see who or what had left that welt I felt on my skin.

I saw a blurry shape standing there next to a smaller one. The bigger one stepped forward and I coughed up blood and it leaned forward and stared into my eyes with his cold, listless ones. I groaned, knowing he wasn't very friendly. He lifted his arm, which had the object that I had been struck with, and was going to bring it down. I winced and closed my eyes waiting for what would happen.

When nothing happened I looked up to see a girl with long blue/violet hair, holding the monstrous man's arm. "Kaibutsu, please calm down our master only said to subdue the boy if he tried to escape," the huge man nodded and sat on the ground, and I swear the place shook when he landed on his bottom.

She then turned to me with a grin, "Hello, I am Mikomi of Kumogakure, and this man is Kaibutsu." (AN/ if im correct his name should be a word for monster and hers hope… not sure so ignore if they are not thank you)

I nodded and tried to sit up right. When I finally managed the task, I opened my mouth to speak, but a wave of nauseous feeling overcame me and I threw up over the side of the bench-like-bed I was on. I wiped my mouth of the bile and looked up, "I'm Deidara, un. Where am I?" I managed to say.

She grinned, "Our master, Orochimaru-sama, has imprisoned you here until the Iwa assassins come to kill you for the reward, but now I supposed I'll tell you you're in a cell deeeeeeeeeeeep underground," I groaned feeling sick again. I looked at Mikomi and her smile kinda creeped me out. Her hair, when I looked closer, was tied up into a pony tail that hung down past her knees. Her "friend" was a towering man. He didn't seem happy to be here. He had many weapons to his side, mostly broadswords and clubs, maces and axes. I didn't see how he could carry them all. I sat up completely and the room began to spin. I felt extremely dizzy. I leaned over and released what was left of my stomach contents.

The girl Mikomi stepped back and looked rather grossed out. "I guess Orochimaru-sama wasn't too sure about that poison he gave you," she muttered. I gave her a dark look, "What poison, un?"

"Oh that's right, he gave you a poison to render your chakra completely useless. In fact if you try to use it could and probably will kill you instantly," her voice was too cheery for my taste. Had I not puked up everything, I probably would have puked again.

I felt my body begin to shake and as I looked up to see Mikomi tending to Kaibutsu tenderly, I thought immediately to Sakura, "Sakura!" I jumped up and fell to the floor. I couldn't walk. I was so weak. Mikomi looked at me with a flash of pity. I felt horrible, "Please, let me out of here….I have to save Sakura…." I felt my voice cracking and some warm tears ran down my cheeks.

--------- Sakura and Kabuto

Sakura sat at a table and growled at the Silver haired teen whom had betrayed her village many times.

Kabuto paced the room, "Sakura, I will ask you one more time, will you join Lord Orochimaru and help us take down Konoha?" his response was spit right in his eye. Sakura growled and shook her head, rather violently, "If I joined you two I would be no better than you!" She kicked her foot out and tried to hit Kabuto. He easily dodged, but in return she was punched in the face by the other medic.

"Well Sakura-chan, you leave me no choice," he sad calmly. As he walked over to a weird thing that was like a megaphone stuck in the wall. "Bring the prisoner in if he's ready,"

The pink haired kunoichi raised her brow and gave Kabuto the questionable look.

He just smiled and leaned against a table covered in many experiments. Sakura saw the many snakes and creatures torn apart to make poisons and chemicals. She shuddered at what looked like some poor animals fetus. It made her want to puke and cry at the same time. Things were horrible in this room. Dust caked it with cobwebs and spiders. The dimness of the room made it hard to see very far past about five feet.

The door at the far end of the room was opened and a stream of light poured through. Three shadows adorned the door way. One huge towering far above the other two, another small and had a figure of a girl. The last one made Sakura's heart catch in her throat. It was a sickly Deidara. His flesh pale and his eyes cold. He stood there with a blank look. The artist reminded her of someone under control of… "No…Deidara? Don't tell me…" Kabuto laughed.

"Yes, silly girl, I slipped a poison into his system," he pushed the rimmed glasses up the bridge of his nose, "It has two effects, one is to slow your body functions, leaving you in a near death state, when you wake up you show signs of slight nausea and dizziness, then the second effect is complete control," he laughed. And walked over to Sakura's side, "You see now he only obeys me and Orochimaru-sama, he will be the one to kill you and when Konoha finds out the Akatsuki has killed the Hokage's precious apprentice, Tsunade will morn the loss of someone so special. She will be weak. Orochimaru-sama will finally overpower her, and take down Konoha!" Sakura growled and struggled against the ties that held her.

The blonde was pushed forward by the larger man. He took a few steps toward her, a knife in his hand. The pink haired girl gasped.

"Deidara?" she questioned, "Deidara, what are you doing?"

He said nothing as the knife lifted to her throat. "He will not hear you nor can he control anything about his body, he is my little puppet. Under my control and completely helpless," Kabuto laughed and he commanded that the blonde make a small scratch, and as ordered, he did.

Blood trickled from the small, newly made cut on Sakura's flesh. Sakura trembled, was she really about to die? Was the person she cared so much for about to kill her?

He raised the knife above his beloved kunoichi. Sakura gasped and looked into the blue eyes that used to hold the deepness and care, now they were dull and empty. She felt the tears flow down her pale cheeks. It was it, Deidara was going to kill her.

Her eyes closed and she watched as the memories of her past flashed. The blonde standing in front of her, yet younger, much younger, giving her courage and in a way created the inner personality. He was taken away from her so abruptly.

She had been wondering how such a sweet and nice boy, had joined a bunch of heartless murderers. She had been wondering if it was her fault.

She remembered Ino, the blonde girl who was very much alike to Deidara. This blonde helped modify the developing personality. Ino even helped Sakura with her shyness.

Another blonde came into her life not to long after, Tsunade. She was like a mother to her. She helped her train and work to her strength it is today. And yet now…she felt helpless. Why was she so strong yet so weak?

She recalled crushing on Sasuke. A huge obsession. The pink haired kunoichi figured now it was just to cover up the pain she had felt for losing Deidara. She had tried so hard to "love" Sasuke, but it just didn't feel right.

She remembered when she fought Deidara earlier that week? Month? She recalled falling down into the crevice. The image of her blonde covered in his own blood and she felt the tears fall for the thought of leaving him there to die, almost treating him like some worthless trash. Her only resolve in life now would be to apologize for it, because deep down it bothered her to have treated someone so special to her like that.

"Stop," Kabuto's voice echoed through the small lab.

Sakura's eyes snapped open and she was looking directly into the black eyes of Kabuto Yakushi. He was knelt down in front of her, smiling as if he had just received something special. :This is truly a sight to behold, the godaime Hokage's apprentice crying," he stated grabbing her chin, "I wish the pain I see in your eyes could last forever. It would definitely make life complete to see true pain like this everyday, oh well," he stood and ran his finger down her tear stained cheek. The kunoichi glared and turned away from this monster, "Are you crying for a fear of the after-life? Or maybe you have a family at home, a little baby girl or boy, no you seem to young for that… are you shedding tears for a lost soul of that of a criminal?" his eyebrow raises delicately when she snapped her head towards him. He laughed at the glare she was trying to burn through him.

"It is pointless, sweet cherry blossom, you only look like a kicked puppy…" he grinned, "How about I let my friend here," he placed his hand on Deidara's shoulder, "Kill you nice and slow, so you can truly feel pain," he stepped back to the table and leaned against it, arms crossed, "I know how about we give her a cut…on her…left cheek,"

Deidara raised the kunai and slashed her across the cheek, blood mixed with tears.

Sakura still saw the emptiness of the teen's eyes. She closed hers not wanting to look into the depths of what she truly considered hell. "Awww, Does it hurt, cherry blossom?" Kabuto chuckled, " I hope so, how about one to match on her right cheek?"

Once again Deidara drove the kunai into her skin drawing blood. She only sobbed to herself, wanting to have , if anything, to die by Deidara's hands while looking into the eyes that she knew, not this empty cold abyss. She wish Deidara would snap out of it.

She thought about her happy ending. Dying surrounded by the people she loved after living a life of happiness with the one man she truly loved, she hoped for that story book ending as well. She lived this horrid life that there was no one who could save her, until that one man swept her off her feet and they lived happily ever after. Before when this daydream ran through her head, it was always Sasuke, but for some reason this time the blonde Akatsuki was the one holding her. Wearing that brilliant suit of armor and holding the princess Sakura over the cliff, peering down into the kingdom they would both rule together. She saw the blonde smile as the sun set and they shared their first kiss…

The fantasy was interrupted by Kabuto commanding that the shinobi male dig the kunai deep in her shoulder. And as commanded it was done. The pink haired girl flinched as the kunai buried itself into her flesh and twisted for a little more pain. She resisted to cry out, because of course that is what Kabuto sincerely wasted to hear her pain. She only hissed, out of pain and at the thought.

More commands brought more pain. Wounds open all over her body including her legs, arms, and face. Blood slowly dripped from these wounds and Sakura thought it odd that she hadn't died from the blood loss that was sure to come, but these wounds only bled slower than natural.

"Wondering why you aren't dead yet, that kunai was laced with a special ointment of my creation. It speeds up the blood clotting, but leaves every last bit of pain," he smirked, "So instead of dying quickly, you only suffer as the wounds heal and slowly go away…Don't worry we'll give you new ones,"

Sakura blazed with fury and started to struggle against her bindings, it proved futile. "Don't even try, I know about your strength so I enforced all your ties with steel cable, something that I know, in such great numbers, you are not strong enough to break,"

Kabuto yawned, "You know I am hoping to hear you scream for mercy before this is over,"

"Why?" Sakura's voice quaked and shook with each breath she drew into her body, "Why is Orochimaru, even if he is a scum bag, why is he letting you torture me!?" her voice rose with each word.

"Oh well you see, I was told to keep you company as long as you end up dead I can toy with my prey," he laughed, "So maybe if you scream just once for your pathetic life, I'll make it quick so you don't feel much,"

Sakura growled and stared back at the ground to avoid the cloudy blue eyes, of her soon to be killer. She tried to fight the tears as the images of the smiling faces of all her friends. Naruto, he was like her brother, she wondered if the blonde even tried to look for her.

-----------Naruto and group

Naruto sped up when he saw a bag in the near distance, it wasn't Sakura's bag, but a bag of dried clay. "Deidara," Naruto spit the name out as if it tasted bad, "The Akatsuki has Sakura!" he yelled to Kakashi.

"Now Naruto, don't be jumping to conclusions, you saw that member fall in here too, now whether he has her in captivity or not is really not in your place to say," he wound have explained further had Sai not stood up with Sakura's gloves and emergency medical supplies kit.

Naruto rushed over and viewed what was inside, the bandage was missing as well as a few of her and Shizune's special ointments.

Naruto growled, '_I swear Sakura if that damned Akatsuki member hurt you, I'll rip him up!'_ He looked up towards the sun it was near noon and they would need to rest, but Naruto swore that he would find Sakura and would not stop until he did…

------------Sakura

The pink haired female pictured Ino, she never really apologized ad made up with her best friend, that's right, her best friend. Ino had always been there for her, even when it seemed like they hated each other. She smiled wishing her friend could hear an apology. She even wondered if the girl missed her or just thought that there was no more competition for Sasuke…

-------------Ino

She sat by her window as rain pelted the foggy window. It had been a while since she had seen her best friend. As much as she wanted to admit she missed the girl, she knew it was a shinobi rule. Number 25 or so, a shinobi can never show emotions. She still woke up in the middle of the night, her face wet with tears. Ino only wanted Sakura back. "I swear Forehead, if you come back alive …I'll kill you myself,"

-------------Sakura

She grinned at the thought of her great teacher, Tsunade. She knew Tsunade would miss her, but would it honestly be enough to let down her guard when Sakura died? She couldn't tell…

--------------Tsunade and Shizune

"Shi(hic)zune, get me more sake," the drunken sannin ordered. Shizune shook her head in disdain, "Lady Tsunade, shouldn't you just stop now, Naruto and the others will find Sakura and bring her back safely…I promise," Tsunade looked out the window and watched the rain fall.

"Shizune, (hic) just get the sake," she did worry for her apprentice, and it left her torn up at night, oh well Tsunade was drunk anyway…

-------------Sakura

She smiled and felt her tears all, her final thought were of Deidara. His laughter filled her head, not evil cold laughter, but the sweet hearty laugh he had used a few times when they traveled. She smiled and wished she could here once more before death took her. Then it hit her maybe she could talk Deidara out of his mind control thing of Kabuto's.

"Kill her now," Kabuto's voice rang out. He was growing rather tired of watching this girl smile to herself. He wanted her dead now.

"Wait!" Sakura cried out to the blonde, "Please Deidara, snap out of it!"

The blonde stopped half way through his swing, and his callous eyes met her earnest ones.

"Deidara; this isn't you, I just know it," her voice filled with hope and care, "I know they have your mind, but they cant take your heart, please just snap out of it," He drew back his kunai and prepared for the final shot. She closed her eyes and said they final thought on her mind, "I'm sorry I couldn't protect you. I'm sorry DeiDei-chan, but just know I…I LOVE YOU!" and with that blood splashed across the floor and walls. She room was silent and still…

* * *

Muahahahahahaha a cliffy, no? lol you will just have to read next time to find out if Sakura survives this expierience or not... and what about Deidara, does he wake to find his love dead by his own hands, or what? Chapter seven comng to a fanfiction near you... sry for the little crazy there ive always wanted to do that...

ok i have some requests for you guys. two sttries i'd like you to look up and read if you want:

High school is hard for this girl by SakuraUmeTheDeadSheNinja and Three or more wishes by NHK (not full spelling) both are pretty good one is complete drama written by my onee-chan and the other is a purely crack made story about wishing. this one was written by another good friend of mine. It is HILARIOUS. both are great!


	7. Confession

(A/N) Ok, so I'd like to start by apologizing for the very VERY looooooong update I know I haven't updated since …what…last September…o well thing is I'm back… to all my fans who are still loyal here and still think DeiSaku rules you get a cookie. Sorry if my work is a little suckish now… I've been through my new English class and have learned a lot but still do not know how to harness that power.

To all of you who are mad about that cliffy, I'm sorry I left it like that without updating. I learned that the best way to make a great story is to always post on time.

I'm not gonna make up excuses about why I haven't updated but I will tell you guys that it's because of a virus in the computer my mom thought came from FF . net and I had to pass my math class and a new BF. I loves my cendos!! Well, you guys I'll let you read the story now I know you're dying to LOLZ

Lots of luvs to all my faithful reviewers and a special thanks to Tsukiharakitty, maybe one day I'll be as good an author! You all are my inspiration!!

BTW, some of you keep wondering about the whole Tobi/Madara thing. Truthfully when I read it last it was around (SPOILER) Jiraiya's death by pein. I don't know much about tobi being madara. When he talked about himself he said" with the power OF Madara uchiha…" so I'm going with him being obito …at least until one of you can help me out since I'm so far behind in Naruto. Ttyl byes 4 now.

* * *

Chapter 7: Confession (Sakura's POV)

The room was silent, except for the sound of blood dripping from the kunai knife. "DRIP!" "DRIP!" I looked into the blue eyes of the rogue ninja. His eyes filled with regret.

Kabuto growled, "Y-you…" blood seeped from the corner of his mouth, where the lips meet, "You b-broke free of…" he coughed up blood as Deidara pulled the kunai from his chest. The silver haired boy would never finish his words, for the blonde boy had cut off his head. Blood splattered across the stone room and painted the faces of Deidara and me.

He walked over to me and began to untie the metal enforced rope that bound me. I looked at him and smiled. I knew he could break free of Kabuto's control. He slowly walked over to me as I rubbed my wrists. His eyes were still showing the remorse, anger, and worst of all I could see, beneath the crystal blue pools into the black abysses, hatred for himself.

"Sakura…" his voice was shaky. I smiled at him and pressed my chafed hands against his now tear stained cheek. My touch must have reassured him that I had forgiven him because he picked me up and began to run out of the room.

(Naruto)

My eyes began to droop. I was tired. Rest, though, would have to wait. Sakura couldn't. If I let her down I will have lost two of my closest friends. Sasuke was one thing but if I lose her as well I just don't think I could go on living. I looked at the stars for guidance. "Oh, great Kami-sama…" I thought, " What am I going to do?"

(Deidara)

I held her close. She doesn't realize this, but I was aware of everything I was doing. Kabuto didn't tell her that. Every little thing she said, every little cut I dragged through her delicate skin, I knew exactly what was happening. It killed me inside to do such things, but I had no control. I wish I could tell her that I loved her as well but I guess now is not the time. We're currently running for our lives. Soon one of the lackey ninja around here will discover that were gone and hunt us down.

I looked at the face of the beauty in my arms. Skin as pale as the moon lit flowers that used to grow outside my house in Iwa, hair as silky as the sheets I had slept in, eyes, though filled with fear and anguish, were as green as the emeralds my mother wore in her hair clips. Sakura fills me with the memories I had forgotten many years ago. Things lost so far in my mind I had no idea they had ever really happened. I guess that the familiarity of the leaf nin also is committing to the nostalgia.

I saw a light at the end of the dimly lit hall. But, there was a figure standing in the way. It was the bastard himself, Orochimaru.

(Tsunade)

I looked up at the stars from my office. A sigh escaped my lips. Sakura was sorely missed around here. Not only I as her sensei, but also as a mother misses her daughter. Never married, I never had such things like children. Sakura was like the daughter I never had. I giggled. She even acts like me.

The hospital needs her, too. Ninja are constantly getting injured and are being placed in my care. There are just too many for me and Shizune. I can't train any more people in the arts of healing. There is no time.

"Lady Tsunade!" Shizune burst through my door. She looked out of breath. "It's a message from some village north of here. They said they saw Sakura and the Akatsuki member traveling through."

I grinned. Leave it to Shizune to make things as simple as a sighting into something like and Akatsuki invasion. I chuckled. "Send a shinobi to investigate the area."

"I thought Kakashi, Sai, and Naruto were on it…that's what I got from Kakashi's letter…" Shizune said puzzled.

"Ok then, it's being taken care of," I turned and looked at the stars again. Things may be looking up.

(Naruto)

Ok so Kakashi had convinced me to just set up camp. I wasn't wanting to sleep but I guess it was inevitable. My eyes began to sting and I closed them for just a minute. I heard rustling in the bushes. I jumped up and pulled a kunai from my side pouches. Sakura stumbled out of the bushes and looked at me. Her hair was in a mess and the leaves from various trees stuck to the short tresses. She stumbled into my arms. "Oh Naruto-kun, I found you." she rested her head on my shoulder. I held her close letting the tears that had built up spill over.

"It's ok Sakura-chan, I won't let anyone hurt you again." I muttered silently. Suddenly I felt pain in my side. Warm liquid trickled down my legs. I looked down and saw a kunai sticking me. There was a pale hand holding the knife. I followed the arm attached and it led to a shoulder that was connected to Sakura's head. Her usually beautiful, calm eyes were darker green and filled with hatred. Her evil grin showed that she was planning on killing me. I jumped away from her.

"Do you know what pain I've been through, _Naruto?_" She spat my name like it was the most disgusting thing she had ever tasted, "I was tortured, I was almost killed! And where were you? Here camping with the rest of the team!"

"Sakura! I-it's not…I wasn't …" I was cut off by her trying to slash at my face. I heard laughter above me. I looked and saw that damned Akatsuki member, Deidara. He jumped off his clay bird and landed perfectly beside Sakura. I glared and held my hand up. I forgot that I had dropped the kunai to hold Sakura. I looked down and I saw it by my feet.

"I'll make you suffer like you let me suffer!" Sakura screamed. I reached for the knife and there staring me in the face was a clay bird. It seemed to mock me.

"KATSU!!" I heard Deidara yell. After that all I saw was an explosion of colors around me as my flesh burned. "Weird," I thought, "I feel nothing." I looked over and saw Sakura laughing with Deidara…

I jumped up. Sweat beaded my forehead. I looked up, it was barely dawn. The fire was now just a steady stream of smoke. Kakashi and Sai hadn't even awoken yet.

I leaned back against the tree. "It was only a dream," I thought looking at the purple, blue, pink, gold sky. I always thought that dawns were better than dusks because they always me feel there was always a new day for new beginnings, but today it just seemed like I was running out of time save Sakura. Maybe Kakashi and Sai are slowing me down.

I gathered my things and looked at the sleeping jounin. "goodbye for now, sensei," I muttered more to myself. I leapt into the nearest tree and began heading northwest.

(Kakashi)

I looked up after Naruto took off toward the direction we were headed. "Good luck, Naruto." I slowly woke up to do some training.

(Sakura)

I looked ahead of me and Deidara. I gasped at the sight of Orochimaru. He stood and grinned his snakelike grin at us.

"Where do you think you're going, little Ssssakura?" he hissed to me.

"Away from you, you ssssslimeball," I imitated his hiss. That seemed to have pissed him off because he came at us with a sword. Deidara set me on the ground and used the kunai he had killed Kabuto with and blocked it. Sparks flew off the metal of both weapons. Deidara pulled back and ducked around the sword and slashed at the snake master. Orochimaru skillfully dodged and slashed down. Deidara barely pulled out of the swords way. Up went the kunai.

"You can't possssssibly think you can defeat me, helplesssss little ninja," Orochimaru bellowed before stabbing Deidara in the back of the leg. Deidara stood up and slashed upwards on the sword. The sword landed at my feet. I picked it up and held in front of me as Orochimaru had. He was preoccupied with me he didn't notice Deidara sneak up to stab him. Yelps of pain came from the mouth of the master and he spun around. With a quick roll, Deidara slipped between Orochimaru's legs and grabbed the sword from me.

He handed me his kunai knife. The sannin pulled a knife of his own, more like a dagger, and licked it. Deidara ran at him with the sword. Orochimaru dodged it and jabbed Deidara through the side. Deidara whipped upward with his sword, it missed. Orochimaru appeared behind Deidara with his kunai and threw a barrage of them at Deidara. They hit his chest. Deidara pulled them out and they littered the ground. He used a little chakra to pull one to each foot. The use of chakra backfired and he felt the poison take its toll (a/n "hope" and "monster" told him that if he used chakra it would kill him…I think chap 4 or 5 he was poisoned). He leapt into the air and landed on Orochimaru and stomped on him in mid-air several times. The knives digging into the pale skinned man each time. Deidara let go of his chakra and swung at Orochimaru. He missed because the snake sannin appeared behind him and grabbed him from behind trying to stick him with the dagger. Deidara was desperate and stuck the sword through himself knowing it would hit the sannin.

Blood spurted from them both. I felt horrified seeing Deidara do such a thing to himself. He held onto Orochimaru by twisting his arm around and holding his arm. The evil man was trying to pull away but Deidara was too strong for him. They struggled for what seemed like an eternity. Deidara finally let go and spun around and jabbed his sword forwards and the sannin's abdomen. Deidara spit up blood, for Orochimaru had stabbed Deidara in the same place with the dagger.

"You're s-ssstronger than you look…" Orochimaru coughed up blood as well, "and you couldn't even use chakra…" he felt backwards.

I got close to the corpse and screamed when the skin turned brown and melted off the body. Instead of Orochimaru, it had been one of his high ranking attendants with Orochimaru's chakra and disguise. Deidara limped over to me and picked me up and began walking through the exit that I remember we first saw Sasuke in. Even with all his injuries, he only wanted to get us to safety. I almost cried because of how much blood he had lost in that fight. It was a steady stream, and if he didn't rest soon, it could become infected…or worse…he would die!

(Naruto)

As I ran I felt uneasiness settle into the pit of my stomach. Ever since my dream I've been unsettled about finding Sakura. If I got to her too late would she hate me?

I looked at a pocket picture I kept of me, Sakura, and Sai. We were all sitting at ichiraku during Konoha's spring festival. Sakura was wearing a light pink kimono with cherry blossoms patterned on the right side. Her hair was in a twist on top of her head and had chop sticks with glass cherry blossoms hanging from them. She was so beautiful that night. I was wearing and orange kimono with the little fish cakes and ramen on it. I mean the ramen pattern was flowing on the bottom and the fish cakes were all over. Sai was wearing a black hakama and haori set. His hair was pulled into a short pony tail on the nape of his neck.

In the picture we were all linked by the arms. I remember that night Sakura had been worried about Sasuke, but me and Sai took her mind off of him. We all played games until dawn the next day when the festival was over. That night I had so much fun. I wish we could do that again, but it would have to wait until I found Sakura.

(Sakura)

Deidara had managed to get us far away from the compound . We had to keep going or they would follow the blood trail. Deidara landed in a tight spot amongst bushes and trees. He set me down and as fast as the kunai I throw, he had fallen to the ground and was practically laying in a pool of his own blood. Immediately began to work on his wounds. I had a lot of my strength back and I couldn't let him suffer any longer.

My hands began to flow with the green chakra I used for healing. Hands placed over his major wound, I applied the chakra and I felt the fibers of his body pull themselves back together. After and hour of healing I had healed all major wounds. Exhaustion washed over my body and I felt dizzy. I set Deidara's head in my lap and rested against a tree. Sleep soon befell me.

(Deidara)

I felt no pain. It was gone. It was like an angel had come down from the heavens and took the pain with her. I rested in the lap of someone. Was the angel still here?

I opened my eyes and saw in was noon. I looked up. A smile emerged on my face. The angel was here. A pink hair framed face with a sleeping impression on it was holding my head. That skin, even covered in dirt that face was still breathtaking. I sat up and saw all of the lesions and injuries were gone. I smiled and thought that it was coming in handy, traveling with a medical ninja. And a pretty one at that.

"unngh," she was waking. I looked into her sleepy green eyes. Pure beauty looked back from those gorgeous orbs. I smiled. She smiled back. I leaned towards her and surprised her when our lips met. It was a sweet passionate kiss. She leaned into my kiss. Her lips were so soft, I could have stayed there all day. I pulled away and stared at her. She had a light pink blush dusted across her beautiful face. I kissed her again and wrapped my arms around her in a tight embrace, "I love you, too, un," I whispered sweetly in her ear. She blushed and squeaked. I liked it.

"You heard me say that?" She had a bright red layer over her face.

"Yeah, I actually was aware of everything, un." I was ashamed, "I was just a voice inside my own head. I had no feeling, un. No control. It killed me a little inside each time I cut you, un." I placed my hand on one of her dried wounds.

"When you yelled that you loved me, I was so happy, un," I continued, "It gave me the strength to break from Kabuto's control, un." I was smiling, then I frowned. "I would do anything for you, and I will protect you until the end of time, un." I pulled the necklace off of me.

"This is a precious gift I received a long time ago from a very sweet girl," I put it on her, "I want you to have it, un." he kissed my cheek.

She giggled and dug through her bag. She pulled out a weather/water proof case. She pulled out some papers and handed them to me.

Slowly, I unfolded them. One was written in pink crayon, another in scratchy child's writing. The last was written in beautiful calligraphy ink and style. I began to read it:

_"Dear DeiDei-kun, I realize that I may never see you again, but I guess this is the only way for me to allow myself to try and remember what had happened to us so long ago. I survived the war between Iwagakure and Konohagakure, but at a great cost…__**I lost you**__. I miss you every day and cannot seem to get over you. It's impossible to think that you may have died. When I saw you be dragged away so long ago it killed my little heart. _

_I'm laughing at myself now. I must have written this letter millions of times, trying to get it perfect for you, but perfection in impossible. I still hope you are cherishing that necklace I gave you. Did you know there were only two in existence? I had them both. I gave you the other to show that you my friend for life. I look into mine every night and see that boy who sat in the mud. _

_Over the years I now realize I am falling in love with the boy who treated me like I was actually human. I keep trying to picture you as an adult, but the memory of your face has long since faded. But I still love you. You may already have a wife a kids to take care of, but I just wanted you to know how I had felt all these years…**I love you, DeiDei-kun.** _

_Now that you know how I feel I guess there's not much left to say to you, but good luck in life and always prosper for me. Always here for you, Love Sakura Haruno, AKA Kura-chan._

I felt something fall around my head onto my neck. I looked down and it was the same pendant but on a pink cord. I looked up into the soft emerald pools that had captivated me from the beginning. Around her neck was the necklace I had just given her, or the one she had given me.

As soon as I was on my feet. I took her into my arms. She returned my embrace, and I felt her sobbing into my shirt. "Kura-chan?" I pulled her chin up to meet my gaze, "I can't believe I didn't recognize you…" I leaned down and captured her lips in a very sweet passionate kiss. It was better now that I knew she was the girl I had loved for the longest time. She had the scent of blood and earth, but what really stood out was the smell of sweet sakura blossoms.

My vision began to blur. No, I wasn't going blind, I was crying. All I had wanted out of life was to be back in the arms of this precious gem of mine. I have my wish. once again I kissed her. "I love you so much, Sakura,"

She smiled at me so sweetly, "I love you, too,". Then she began to laugh. I cocked my eyebrow, silently asking what was so funny.

"We started out as friends, then enemies, and now…" she blushed, "…we're lovers."

When she put it like that it made me blush as well. The moment of sweet love was interrupted by rustling in the bushes. I pulled the dagger I had kept out and held onto Sakura tightly. I won't lose her again. Out of the bushes walked an orange and black clad ninja of Konoha.

"Get your filthy Akatsuki hand off of Sakura-chan!!" the kyuubi kid ran at me with the intent to kill…

* * *

Ok guys i'm back and hopefully better than ever!! i put in a fight scene between orochimaru clone and deidara. the scene was inspired by metal gear solid 4 a fight between raiden and some other guy. i put in some fluff for you fluff lovers and i hope that you guys will review for me so i'll post again. for those of you who waited this long i thank you for hanging in there for me. i really appreciate it. BTW i have a new baby brother!!XD he's so cute...R&R luv all of you guys

Sabaku no Kurai, the one and only!!


	8. Return

ok so heres chapter 8 and i know youll flip when i say final chapter. i'm sorry if its not as good as the rest or is corny, but i tried for a good ending. so please R&R and i'll consider a sequel.

also i give my final disclaimer i own nothing but the plot...and with out Kishimoto sensei this story would not exist.

(ps thank you to all of you who have reviewed i'm giving you this chapter so soon plus cookies cuz i love hearing how my fans like my work.

* * *

Chapter 8

(Deidara)

I looked at the ninja that threatened me and quickly maneuvered me and Sakura out of the way. He glared and launched himself at me a second time. An idea hit me and I spun out of the ninja's reach, "Sakura, just play along, ok, un?"

She looked at me and nodded. I took the dagger and held it to her throat. It killed me to do so, but it had to be done. "Take one step closer and I'll kill her, un!"

Sakura put on either a real show or a pretty good act at being frightened. She was good at this. "Naruto! Please put aside your weapons and just listen!" she wailed, "Please I don't want DeiDei…I mean Deidara to kill you!" Her slip of the tongue could have cost us, but it seemed this kid is more stupid than he looked. He bought it anyway.

"Ok," he tossed his weapon aside and pulled off his kunai and weapons pouches. They went to the same pile.

"Now sit! Un." I commanded. He did as he was told. Never did his bright blue eyes look away from me. I glared back. I let go of Sakura, but not before a gave her a reassuring touch to the small of her back. She winked at me and ran over to Naruto sitting beside him.

Stupidity washed over me as I realized she was still wearing my torn up coat. that could become a problem later…

"Oh Naruto please when he turns his back you leave!" she pleaded just loud enough for me to hear, but make it seem like she was only meaning for Naruto to listen. I smirked to myself. "Please, I don't want to see you die Naruto…He's trying to help me back to Konoha."

"WAIT!! Why would he take you back?" Naruto screeched.

"Damn!!" I thought.

"Because I made a deal with him, if I heal him when he's injured he'll take me back to Konoha!" her eyes began to leak with fake tears. She would make a great actress.

"Ok, but Sakura I'm giving you a radio so you can get a hold of me in and emergency…" He glared my way as I watched over them.

(Naruto)

I glared at that damn Akatsuki member. He probably had her brainwashed. "He's going to betray her trust I just know it," I thought to myself, "As soon as I'm far enough away I'll keep a good eye on her so I'll be closer." I grinned sneaking a radio to her behind my back. I have outsmarted him. I stood up.

Deidara had turned and it was my chance. I left a few weapons for Sakura to defend herself against this monster and left with out much more than a goodbye. I'm only left to respect Sakura's wishes, but as long as she doesn't know I'm watching her, I'll be happy. A few hundred feet will keep them from sensing me…

(Sakura)

I sighed as Naruto's presence slowly faded, but I knew it was unlike Naruto to give up that easily. He's probably watching from far distances.

I looked at Deidara and smiled. His blonde hair…kind of dirty and knotted…His eyes…they looked worn and tired… I stood up and pulled off my…err…his coat and placed it on the ground. "Deidara," I muttered walking up to him. He turned to me, his stone cold eyes softened almost immediately. He took me into his arms. "I'm so sorry Sakura, un," He softly sobbed into my shoulder.

"What for?" confusion overwhelmed me this time.

"For holding that knife to you, un," he looked at me sincerely. I laughed, "It's ok DeiDei-kun," I smiled, "Don't look so sad…it's not like you to show weakness…"

He growled, "I AM NOT WEAK!" I giggled.

I kissed him gently, "Deidara…?" a thought popped into my mind about how close we were becoming.

"Un…?" He looked at me with soft aqua-blue eyes.

I sighed, "Deidara, I…" I shook my head, "Forget about it. It's nothing to worry about." I knew that was a lie and I knew this subject couldn't be avoided for very long, but for now I needed a bath.

(Tsunade)

I looked about my office and felt it a very vague feeling about it now. Shrugging it off as just a paranoia about Sakura being gone, I stood and walked to the bathroom. The mirror had such a hideous face staring back at me. There were dark bags under my eyes. I hadn't really slept since my apprentice's disappearance; it was talking it's toll on me.

My skin was getting a pale, sickly look to it. I sighed.

"Tsunade, you've really got to get it in gear and find her yourself…" and inner voice muttered to me. It had been nagging at my mind all day that I was just sitting around getting drunk when one of the most important people in my life was gone.

The sink broke under my fist and I smiled. "Whether Shizune likes it or not, I'm going to find her myself!" I ran out of the bathroom and up to my study.

I quickly grabbed one of my first aid pouches. I wrote out a note for Shizune and soon enough I was on my way to find Sakura.

(Shizune)

I walked silently through the halls to Lady Tsunade's study. No doubt in my mind said that she wasn't up there thinking about the pink haired kunoichi. In my hands were the plans for the new training grounds that needed to be looked over.

Knowing Lady Tsunade, she'll put it off and then it will be to late to sign them. Sometimes it think I'd make a better hokage than Lady Tsunade.

I walked up to her door and found it was a bit to quiet. I quickly opened the door and saw no Tsunade and an open window. "TSUNADE!!". I ran over to her desk and found a note.

_Shizune, I am tired of not doing anything to find Sakura. The village needs her. I'll be back soon, but until I return I'm putting you in charge of the village as temporary hokage. I know you can do it, because without you I couldn't do it. I have faith in you, Tsunade._

I stared at the paper in disbelief. Lady Tsunade had left the village… I rushed out of the study to find the elders.

(Sakura)

I found a freshwater spring not far from the clearing. It felt good to just relax my body in the water. While I sat I thought about what I needed to talk to Deidara about. It's not fair. I finally find him after so many years and he's a criminal. I looked up at the sky. The sun was lowering but not completely setting. I sighed and scrubbed my dirty skin.

My clothes were next. I dragged them into the water and rinsed the dirt and grime off of them the best I could. I left them to dry on a nearby rock. I continued to soak in the water until I heard rustling in the bushes. My eyes darted to them. Deidara walked out with his eyes covered, "Sakura, it's getting late, un. I think we should go make camp, un." he turned back and walked away.

I sighed and crawled out of the water. My clothes were almost dry, only being a little damp. I put them on and made my way back to camp…

(Naruto)

I was sitting and feeling Sakura and the Akatsuki members chakra when I got a signal on my radio.

"Shhhtp…Naruto…shhhh" I picked it up recognizing the voice as Kakashi's.

"It's me," I said into the mouth piece. I waited for the reply.

"Shhhp…I'm on my way to where you are…Lady Tsunade radioed me and said she's on her way out here…shhh," I nearly fell out of the tree when I heard that, but I smiled that Akatsuki member would be no match for Tsunade-baa-chan. I looked at the stars that were just forming in the sky and fell into I deep slumber.

(Deidara)

I looked across the clearing where Sakura sat wide awake staring at the sky. She looked so beautiful with the moon shimmering on her delicate skin. I smiled hoping that I would be able to look at that face, with the emerald eyes and the sakura petal lips, every day for the rest of my life.

She noticed I was staring and smiled at me. I felt my face grow rather warm. She was a work of un-refined art now…waiting for me to mold it into what I want.

I wanted to feel her skin beneath my touch; her lips against mine. I walked over to her and sat beside her. The kunoichi looked at me with those eyes. I saw nothing but love in them. I smiled and captured her lips. Soon the kiss grew heated.

Her hands rested on my face. Mine rested on her hip. She giggled as my palm mouth licked her side. A smile graced my lips because I loved that sound.

(Sakura)

I felt heat rise to my cheeks as I kissed him. Something about the way he kisses me just made me swoon. I parted my lips slightly and his tongue slipped in and I felt like we could last forever…that is until we broke for air.

Meanwhile, his hands were free roaming my body. He massaged my sides and hips. I smiled. And I let my hands go over his chest. Something caught my attention. On his chest was what felt like a long ropy scar.

His eyes then showed fear. He took off his shirt and showed a cut that never healed nor bled. It was bound together by leather strings and was surrounded by markings. "It's the final mouth, un," he explained, "It's used to create the greatest explosion, un."

My fingers found their way to it and I ran them along the seem. I smiled and kissed him. I could tell by the way he was hesitating that he was confused. I said nothing to him.

(Deidara)

I kissed her back slowly, wondering why she wasn't completely freaked out by this thing on me. I found I became totally relaxed after that. Soon our clothes littered the ground and we were becoming one.

(Tsunade)

I jumped gracefully through the trees, in a hurry to find my apprentice. Kakashi had told me where he would be waiting and I hurried there. I just hope we could find Sakura before it was too late.

When I came upon the meeting place, I saw Kakashi talking with the rest of his group. He saw me and stood. "Naruto says he has found them and is keeping a close eye on them." he said getting his stuff out away. I nod and tell him to lead them way.

(Sakura)

I woke up in the arms of Deidara. I smiled at his sleeping face. I got dressed and gently woke him up. He looked at me with his pretty eyes. Soon, we were both dressed and ready to head out. He was once again wearing his own cloak. I grimaced that it was stained with both of our blood. I looked at him and he smiled at me.

We walked in a peaceful; silence.

(Deidara)

I looked at her beautiful face. It was so pretty in the sunlight. I smiled at my cherry blossom's gorgeousness.

(Tobi) (a/n idk about this whole tobi/madara thing so please don't ask)

I had to find Deidara-sempai or at least Seiryu, his ring. Last thing I want is another ring gone. And it be on my head. I jumped onto the ground and found that Deidara had been at Orochimaru's compound.

I saw a blood trail and decided to follow it.

(Tsunade)

I saw Naruto up ahead. He had informed me that they had left not too long ago. I growled thinking that they would get away. Kakashi had come up with a plan to fight the rogue nin. They would surround him and close in. Naruto told us that when he had encountered them they had only one weapon to defend themselves.

I looked in the direction they were headed…it was towards the land hidden in the stone, Iwagakure. I assumed they either don't have a compass or Deidara of Akatsuki has business there. I signaled everyone to go their ways and start the plan in action.

(Sakura)

I looked at Deidara. I had to tell him, but I just couldn't. every time I looked into his blue eyes my voice falters and the words are lost. Courage. That's what I needed most right now. I stopped walking.

"Deidara…?" I said. The fear was laden in my voice.

He stopped and looked at me, "un..?"

"I can't …" tears began to well up in my eyes, "Deidara, we …" why couldn't I tell him…?

"What is it, un?" he looked at me a bit worriedly.

"Deidara, you're Akatsuki, I'm a Konoha medical ninja…" I took a deep breath and grabbed his hands. I had a feeling I knew that he had a feeling what was coming up.

"We can't…." "CRASH!!" The ground began to crumble beneath Deidara. I pulled him up and he pulled out his weapon and looked to see. Kakashi, Naruto, Sai, Yamato, and Lady Tsunade surrounding us.

"Get over here now Sakura!" Naruto called to me, "We'll keep you safe!" Right now the only thing that wasn't safe was Naruto. I was going to destroy that boy.

Tsunade lifted her fist from the large crack in the ground that she had caused. Deidara then made one HUGE mistake, he held his weapon up to fight. Tsunade ran and yelled, "Super Heel Drop!" her heel came in contact with the ground and the ground began to crumble all over. I jumped into a tree and watched as my teacher and Deidara fought.

(everyone)

Naruto flipped into a tree and gasped at the strength Tsunade had put into that kick. Kakashi jumped out of the way of the rubble that was once a clearing. Sai jumped into the same tree as Naruto and Yamato was already out of reach of the attack.

Deidara looked at Tsunade and leapt from rock to rock trying to keep balance. Tsunade jumped in the air and met him there where she grabbed him by the arms and spun him around. When she let go he flew into a tree at a speed whish broke the tree when he came in contact with it. Sakura gasped and wanted to help him, but she would be turning her back on the entire village; all the people she cared about…

Tsunade flipped to the edge of the giant hole she created. Naruto took this as an opportunity to finish the S-class criminal off.

"Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!" a clone, identical to Naruto in everyway, appeared next to him. The real Naruto held out his hand and the clone began to spin chakra in Naruto's palm. It became visible and it had a some speed to it. "This is for Sakura!!" he ran at Deidara, who had just began to gain footing.

Deidara had no time to react and he was hit full force by the … "RASENGAN!!" Naruto yelled hitting Deidara in the stomach with it.

Sakura gasped again seeing how Deidara's face twisted in pain. He flew through several trees. Naruto smirked. Sakura felt tears in her eyes.

"There's no way he survived! Dattebayo!!(a/n I cant remember if that's how its spelled…I feel stupid..sweat drops)" Naruto yelled jumping in the air and high fiving his clone before the clone went up in a cloud of smoke and was gone.

Tsunade startled Sakura by placing a hand on her shoulder. Sakura looked into her sensei's eyes.

"It's ok now Sakura, let's go home…" Sakura nodded and only looked back once.

(Sakura)

I looked back and felt a strong tugging in my heart telling me to go back and save him. I couldn't though. I shouldn't have even fallen in love with the criminal. He was dead now and I let the tears fall. Tsunade told me that it would be ok, and it was all over now. She told me that he would never hurt me again, but I knew the truth behind these tears and only I knew. I did love Deidara so much, but it was a love that could never be…

Days later..(Sakura)

I stood outside on my balcony looking at the stars. I felt like I was completely alone on the planet. I sighed and whispered to myself, "Good bye, my sweet DeiDei-chan," I felt the tears well up again, "I'll always love you…"

(Tobi)(after the fight)

I walked up to a clearing and saw a wreckage. Crumbled earth. Broken and splintery trees. I walked silently through the area. Under some trees I found the blonde. There was a twisted hole in his gut. What amazed me more was that this body was still alive. I rushed by his side. He was still breathing. He opened his eyes and muttered only one word before passing out, "Sakura…" I carried him back to the base, a difficult task if you ask me, and he was treated.

I will find that Sakura and kill her.

2 Months later…(Hinata)

"WHAAAAAAAAT!!" the pink haired medic screamed. I sulked away from Sakura. She didn't take the news I gave her very well…

She looked at me, instead of anger her eyes were filled with tears. I walked closer to her and patted her back. She was crying on the examination table. I Had used my Byakugan to examine her body for the reason she had been so sick and her chakra had been messed up lately.

"How…can this be…?" she questioned me.

I told her I didn't know. I sighed and looked at the face of one of my closest friends.

"Can you check again?" I nodded at her request and did the hand signs.

"Byakugan!" I peered at her chakra system and in her lower stomach were two little spiraling chakra swirls.

* * *

there you have it the final chapter of The Necklace. Sakura is pregnant, and Deidara is hanging onto life for her., the epilogue will be up soon and will be made a sequel if i get enough feedback from fans who want it. thank you to everybody who stuck with me to the end! i enjoy hearing your reactions. need name ideas for the twins (surprise) 1 boy 1girl i'd love to hear from you guys!!

love, Sabaku no Kurai, THE ONE AND ONLY!!


	9. Epilogue: Return

so here is the epilogue SHOULD I WRITE A SEQUEL? R&R

* * *

(Sakura)

I looked at the twins playing on the swing set. My kids. The girl, Shiro, had blonde hair with pink, natural, streaks. The boy, whose name was Kuroi had pink hair with blonde streaks. I smiled at them. They were my treasures and the only things keeping me from depression. They were the last thing, besides my necklace, that I had to remember my beloved Deidara. Even if he had not died ten years ago, we still could not be together. We were from two different worlds.

"Shiro, Kuroi time to go home!" I called to my kids. They smiled and ran up to me. Their little gloved hands reached up to hug me. In one swoop, I had them both in a loving hug. Together we walked home I had one hand of each child in my hands. I smiled at Shiro's tale of the rock that was as big as a cat.

Kuroi walked into his room after dinner that night and sat on his bed. Shiro ran into the room next and climbed onto her bed. I walked in after them and saw that they wanted me to tell them a story from when I was younger. After helping them out of their dirty clothes and into nice clean pjs, I sat down on Shiro's bed and Kuroi snuggled on the other side of me.

I began to tell them of the chuunin exams. "I was only twelve and I didn't want to go, but I knew that I had to go. My team mates were depending on--"

Shiro cut me off bouncing up on her bed onto her hands and knees, "No mommy, not that one!" she protested, "I want to hear about daddy," I had never told them about Deidara and I planned to never tell them. I sighed. Her bright blue-green eyes shined. I looked at Kuroi, who was also making a puppy-dog face.

I gave up, "He was a strong man, who would never give up." I began, "His eyes were like the ocean, in color and in depth. He was always funny, even when he wasn't trying to be. When we first met, I hated him. I hated everything about him…"

"Why mommy?" Kuroi asked.

"Because he was the bad guy," I said, "He was trying to find something he wasn't allowed to have, I tried to stop him," I sighed feeling a bit of regret telling them this, "He fought me and we ended up getting lost. He was badly hurt and I helped him get better. Your father helped me get back home. I realized we had met before, when we were younger than you two are. That is when we fell in love. He died trying to protect me, and there isn't a day that goes by that I don't wish that he was here with you two."

Shiro must've saw that I had started crying because she wrapped her little arms around me and muttered, "It's ok mommy, daddy is always watching,"

Kuroi hugged me as well. I smiled and kissed their heads.

(Kuroi) next day

I followed mom to the park. She told us to go play while she went to get us some juice. I ran to a swing and sat down on it. Shiro sat down beside me and we raced. Whoever could get highest up. She was winning, but then she suddenly stopped. I watched as she jumped off her swing and ran over to two strangers. I jumped up and ran after her, "Shiro!"

She stopped in front of one he was wearing an ANBU mask, but not the clothes. He was very strange. The other man had a full headband on. The kind that covers your entire head and only a strip of his hair showed through. It covered his left eye.

Shiro had introduced herself as "Shiro-chan" and me as "Kuroi-kun". I hated when she put -kun on my name.

The man looked at us over and scoffed, "Get away from me, un. I don't have time for little kids to bother me, un." he looked at his friend and they stood up. I could feel Shiro's anger. She pulled off one of her gloves and I tried to stop her, but she did what mom told us not to. She picked up a clump of the ground, grabbed the natural clay earth from it, and closed her hand.

"Shiro, don't mom said no!" The man turned around and glared. Shiro released a clay butterfly and it exploded. The man covered his face. When the smoke cleared, he looked at us with his blue-green eyes.

"What the hell was that, un?" he yelled.

"How dare you be so rude to me and my brother?" I slapped my forehead. Shiro was always being headstrong in situations like this one.

"Please forgive my sister. She always acts like this towards strangers," I bowed before the man.

"DAMN RIGHT I'M LIKE THIS!" She yelled. The man marched over and grabbed my sister's wrist with his glove-covered hand. He examined her palm. I could see the small pink tongue flicking around, trying to get her free.

"Where the hell did you get this, un," He asked, pointing to her hand.

Tears welled up in her eyes, "I don't know! I was born with it!"

I ran over and pushed the man and my sister hid behind me. I could hear her sobbing.

The man stood up and told the man, who he had called Tobi, to leave the village and wait for him. The masked man left. I glared and hid my sister from this other man. I pulled off my gloves and grabbed some clay just as my sister had. Out of my palm mouth came a small bat. It exploded and the man walked up to me. His eyes glowed with rage. I gasped at how it reminded me of a storm in the ocean.

Then it hit me. Ocean blue eyes. "Father?" I muttered. he had to be. His eyes were like the ocean. I lowered my guard.

"What did you call me, un?" he narrowed his eyes.

"Shiro, Kuroi," I looked over and Saw my mother walking up with a bag of treats. she stopped in her tracks. she looked at us and then to the man. As quick as the Yellow Flash himself my mother was in front of us with a kunai in her hands.

"Sakura…?" the man whispered. He fell to his knees and bowed before her. "Sakura, it…it's me…"He pulled off his head band and blonde hair spilled around his head, "Deidara," I heard my mother gasp.

DSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDS

Sabaku no Kurai the one and ONLY!! please PLEASE REVIEW SHOULD I GO ON?


	10. Note: re write, I moved

**Dear readers Of The Necklace and The Truth. I will be re-writing these storied on my new account Lady-Pyrien. The story I'm currently writing for that one is Called The Marionette. **

**I'm terribly sorry it seems I gave up this story, but I jsut wanted a fresh start with it since so much has happened in the series since then. When I wrote this, people were still believeing tobi was obito and pein was minato and many other things. **

**Hate me if you will, dislike me because i never finished, but with the re write, it will be a much better story to enjoy and have fun with. There will be more details and even twice as many actions and such. Please read the re write once it's up. I would be forever grateful ^_^ **

**The one and Only Kurai, now Lady Pyrien ^_^**


End file.
